Amor e Salvação
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: Depois de "A Última Batalha". Caspian não consegue deixar de pensar em Susana, que negou Nárnia e agora enfrenta a morte de sua família. Ele decide deixar o País de Aslam e ir ao seu encontro em Londres, disposto a salvá-la do sofrimento e de si mesma... Suspian/Movieverse [EM HIATUS]
1. No País de Aslam

**Disclaimer****: **_**As Crônicas de Nárnia**_** e seus personagens pertencem a C.S. Lewis. Eu não sou dona de nada. Nada! (Bom, talvez do Ben... =P)**

**N/A****: Aqui estou eu com mais uma fanfic! Eu pretendia escrevê-la ao término da _When it's Love_, mas pipocaram tantas ideias na minha cabeça que acabei ficando ansiosa para colocá-las no ****papel – ****ou ****melhor, no Word... rs**

**Espero que gostem! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – No País de Aslam**

A vida agora parecia perfeita. Não havia guerras, não havia maldades, não havia desavenças, não havia tempestades. Os dias eram sempre ensolarados, as noites eram sempre estreladas e o clima estava sempre agradável.

Caspian observava a felicidade de Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia, que agora eram recompensados por tudo o que fizeram por Nárnia. Lúcia estava sempre sorridente, e era adorável sua expressão confusa quando ela se lembrava que Digory e Polly, que também estavam no País de Aslam e que agora não pareciam ser muito mais velhos que Pedro, eram senhores de meia-idade em Londres.

Ali também estavam Eustáquio e Jill, que ajudaram a salvar seu filho Rilian das mãos da Dama do Vestido Verde e, séculos depois, auxiliaram Tirian, o último de sua decendência. Agora eles também colhiam os frutos de suas boas ações no País de Aslam, desfrutando de uma felicidade eterna, assim como Caspian. Para ele, porém, a felicidade não estava completa.

Certo dia, Caspian decidiu ir ao encontro de Aslam em busca de respostas.

- Aslam...

- Sim, meu filho? Vejo que algo o atormenta.

- Por que Susana não está aqui também, como seus irmãos?

- Caspian, você não percebeu por que Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia, assim como Eustáquio, Jill, Digory e Polly, estão aqui? Todos eles estavam no trem que se acidentou em Londres... Mas Susana não estava com eles. Ele continua viva na Inglaterra.

- Viva... Entendo... E eles estão mortos, assim como eu...

- Prefiro não falar em morte... Digamos que a vida continua em diferentes níveis, e este aqui é apenas mais um. Digamos que esta é a verdadeira vida, aquela para a qual nós sempre voltamos quando encerramos a nossa jornada nos mundos imperfeitos, por assim dizer.

- Entendo, mas... como está Susana agora? Ela perdeu toda a família, está sozinha... Meu coração dói ao pensar que ela pode estar sofrendo.

- E ela está... Susana perdeu a fé, Caspian. Ela se deixou levar pelas futilidades da vida material e negou Nárnia, negou tudo o que aprendeu. Agora ela está sofrendo as consequências de seus próprios erros. Ela precisa passar por mais essa grande lição.

- Acho que eu tenho um pouco de culpa nisso...

- Não se culpe, Caspian. Tudo aconteceu como deveria ter acontecido. Mas Susana preferiu se revoltar contra mim em vez de ter fé e acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. No final tudo se resolve, e isso valeria para vocês dois também. Mas cada um escolhe seu caminho, e eu não posso interferir no livre arbítrio de ninguém.

Caspian nada respondeu. As palavras de Aslam ecoavam em sua mente e ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no destino de Susana. Estava tão absorto que nem notou a presença de Lilliandil, a filha de Ramandu, que presenciara todo o diálogo e agora o observava silenciosamente.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, Caspian observava as estrelas quando Lilliandil se aproximou.

- Caspian...

- Sim, querida?

- Eu... Eu ouvi a sua conversa com Aslam, mais cedo... – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Ouviu...?

- Eu sei que você está sofrendo... Quero lhe dizer que, seja qual for a sua decisão, eu o apoiarei. Sei que você sempre amou a rainha Susana...

- Lilli, eu...

- Caspian, ouça: isso não foi uma reclamação. Você me fez feliz, me amou o máximo que pôde, tenho certeza... Mas sei que o amor que você sentiu ou sente por mim nunca foi o mesmo que você sente por ela.

- Me perdoe...

- Não precisa pedir perdão, Caspian... Nosso tempo juntos foi o suficiente e sou muito grata pelo amor, pelo companheirismo e pelo respeito que você dedicou a mim, e também pelo filho lindo que você me deu. Você não tem mais nenhuma obrigação comigo. Acho que está mais do que na hora de buscar a sua verdadeira felicidade.

- Mas como? Sabe, eu me sinto mal por desejar que Susana estivesse aqui, porque isso significa desejar a morte dela! Não posso ser egoísta a esse ponto...

- E se você fosse até Susana? E se você fosse até Londres para ajudá-la?

- Mas será que isso é possível?

- Acho que tudo é possível para a Magia Profunda, Caspian. Pergunte a Aslam. Não acredito que ele vá negar ajuda a quem já fez tanto por Nárnia, mesmo que ela tenha acabado por negar sua existência. Afinal, uma vez rainha em Nárnia, sempre rainha. Ela certamente ainda tem seus méritos. E acho que não existe ninguém melhor do que você para salvá-la – concluiu Lilliandil, sorrindo.

- Obrigado... – respondeu ele, grato pela atitude da filha da Estrela – Você foi uma grande companheira durante os anos em que fomos marido e mulher, sempre me apoiando como esposa e como rainha. Sou muito grato por tudo o que você fez por mim.

Lilliandil sorriu e tocou amigavelmente o ombro de Caspian, em mais um gesto de apoio e amizade.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Caspian procurou Aslam novamente e falou sobre sua conversa com Lilliandil e sobre seu desejo de ir ao encontro de Susana.

- Se esse é o seu desejo, Caspian, eu o concederei. Ainda que Susana tenha negado Nárnia, eu jamais poderia negar ajuda a ela, ainda mais se é um pedido seu. Você fez muito por Nárnia, foi um grande rei, um grande líder. Você terá sempre seu lugar garantido no meu País, mas se você sente que sua felicidade não está completa, você tem todo o direito de buscá-la. E se a busca da sua felicidade resultará na salvação de Susana, tudo o que eu posso fazer é permitir e abençoar sua decisão.

- Obrigado, Aslam, muito obrigado!

- Mas você terá que começar do zero...

- Do zero? O que quer dizer?

- Você nascerá, passará pela infância, crescerá e, quando chegar a hora, há de se encontrar com Susana.

- Mas... Quando eu a encontrar ela estará muito mais velha... Não será tarde demais para ajudá-la? Não que eu não respeite sua decisão, Aslam, mas acredito que ela precise de ajuda agora.

- Você se importaria em encontrá-la mais velha?

- Não, nunca... Eu a amo e faria tudo por ela, não importa quantas décadas nos separem. Pra falar a verdade, séculos já nos separam... e eu nunca a esqueci.

- Isso prova que o seu amor por ela é verdadeiro, Caspian. Mas não é isso o que eu planejo para você, fique tranquilo. A Magia Profunda age além do tempo e do espaço. Você não nascerá no tempo presente. Eu o enviarei para o ano de nascimento de Pedro, ou um pouco antes, talvez. Você nascerá em uma família nobre, que o amará e o educará. Enquanto isso, você não se lembrará de Nárnia – pelo menos não como algo real – nem do motivo que o levou àquele mundo. Mas levará no coração a impressão de que uma nobre missão o espera. Quando chegar o momento certo, você se encontrará com Susana e aí sim terá de volta suas recordações. Talvez não imediatamente, mas se lembrará, e será como se nunca tivesse esquecido.

- E eu conseguirei encontrá-la mesmo não me lembrando dela?

- A Magia Profunda é perfeita, e eu sempre estarei aqui para que ela seja cumprida. Ela se encarregará de fazer seus caminhos se cruzarem. Estou permitindo que você vá à Terra para que você possa estender a mão a Susana e salvá-la da escuridão em que ela mesma se colocou, salvá-la dela mesma... Mas saiba que caberá a ela reconhecer e aceitar essa ajuda, afinal ela tem seu livre arbítrio. Você está disposto?

- Estou, Aslam. Farei o possível e o impossível para ajudá-la. Não vou fraquejar, nem desistir da minha missão. Nunca.

- Então, que assim seja...

Neste momento, Aslam abriu um portal em uma árvore próxima, semelhante ao que levou os Pevensies de volta a Londres após a coroação de Caspian. Aslam dava as últimas instruções a ele quando Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia se aproximaram.

Lúcia foi em direção a Caspian e o abraçou fortemente.

- Obrigada por querer salvar minha irmã, Caspian!

- Oh, Lúcia... Farei tudo por ela, tenha certeza disso...

- Obrigado pelo que está disposto a fazer, Caspian... – disse Pedro – É muito nobre de sua parte abdicar da tranquilidade do País de Aslam para se lançar num mundo inconstante e imperfeito como a Terra...

- Sei que enfrentarei dificuldades, mas eu amo Susana, vocês sabem disso... Sempre a amei. Não posso ser feliz de verdade sabendo que ela está sofrendo.

- Boa sorte, Caspian – disse Edmundo – Eu confio em você.

- Obrigado, Edmundo. Obrigado a todos. Até um dia!

Dito isso, Caspian entrou pelo portal, sem hesitar, e desapareceu.

Um novo mundo e uma nova vida o esperavam.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindos! =)**


	2. Londres, 1949

**Capítulo 2 – Londres, 1949**

Benjamin C. Whittaker levava uma vida tranquila. Tinha 22 anos e era de uma família aristocrata, dona de uma grande empresa do ramo de construção de navios. Ben, como todos o chamavam, amava navios e se interessava bastante pelos negócios da família, o que deixava seus pais orgulhosos. Sempre fora um bom filho e um aluno brilhante, o que continuava a demonstrar durante seu curso de engenharia naval na universidade.

Ben era sem dúvida um ótimo partido, além de muito bonito. Muitas moças o cobiçavam, mas nenhuma parecia interessá-lo. Seus pais, Henry e Emily Whittaker, desejavam que ele fizesse um bom casamento, mas respeitavam a privacidade dele e não insistiam quando percebiam que ele não tinha intenção de cortejar nenhuma das jovens aristocratas que lhe eram apresentadas. Eles sabiam que Ben tinha uma sensibilidade incomum para os rapazes de sua idade, além de ser romântico e de já ter dado mostras de que se casaria apenas por amor, independentemente dos interesses sociais.

O que eles não sabiam é que Ben já tinha em sua mente a imagem da mulher dos seus sonhos. Na verdade a imagem não era de todo nítida, mas um elemento ele conseguia ver com clareza: os olhos azuis e brilhantes como as mais preciosas safiras. Ele sempre sonhava com aqueles olhos, desde criança, e tinha certeza de que um dia os encontraria e que a dona deles certamente roubaria o seu coração. E ele mal podia esperar esse momento.

Certa noite, Ben acordara no meio da madrugada. Acabara de ter um sonho, o mesmo que vez ou outra visitava suas noites de sono: sonhava com um portal que se abria em uma árvore e que pessoas a atravessavam. Aquele sonho o deixava angustiado, pois ele tinha a sensação de que uma parte de seu coração atravessava aquele portal, deixando-o despedaçado. "De novo esse sonho... e de novo essa dor...", pensou ele. "Gostaria muito de saber o que esse sonho significa e por que eu sinto esse vazio no meu peito..."

Ben passou alguns minutos tentando lembrar detalhes do sonho, mas era inútil. Ele não conseguia distinguir faces, nem sabia o contexto daqueles acontecimentos. Quem eram aquelas pessoas? O que aquele portal significava? A única coisa que ele via com clareza era aquele par de olhos azuis que o perseguia desde sempre. A dona dele também desaparecia pelo portal, e era essa a origem da angústia de Ben.

Em meio a tantos questionamentos, Ben acabou vencido pelo cansaço e adormeceu novamente.

* * *

"Por todos os deuses, não aguento mais isso!", exclamou Susana, fechando seu livro bruscamente. Ela não via a hora de terminar logo as provas finais e entrar de férias. Era tudo tão entediante... Ela gostava do seu curso de psicologia, mas sem dúvida sair com suas amigas era mais interessante do que ficar trancada em seu quarto no alojamento estudando para os exames.

Aos 21 anos, Susana estava em seu terceiro ano na universidade. Depois de terminar o colégio, ela demonstrou um desejo muito grande de conhecer novos lugares e novas culturas, ao mesmo tempo em que não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer da vida. Acreditando ser inútil deixá-la confinada em casa ou obrigá-la a ingressar na universidade sem saber exatamente o que queria, seus pais permitiram que ela fizesse algumas viagens para conhecer coisas novas.

Seus irmãos, apesar de desgostosos com ela por conta de seu atual estágio de total negação em relação a tudo o que se referisse a Nárnia, resolveram apoiar suas viagens e ajudaram a convencer os pais a permiti-las. Eles achavam que ela não estava bem emocionalmente e que precisava mesmo tirar umas "férias" da própria família e de Finchley, se ausentar um pouco e quem sabe recuperar a razão, que, como Edmundo costumava dizer, ficara em Nárnia junto com a sua lanterna nova.

Depois de um ano em meio a viagens e festas com as amigas, Susana finalmente resolveu ir para a universidade. Apesar de ter se desinteressado pelos estudos, ela sentia que devia isso a seus pais e decidiu cursar psicologia, carreira pela qual ela sentia certa simpatia. Mas seus interesses continuavam concentrados em futilidades.

Pedro a criticava bastante por seu comportamento, mas ela não se importava. Edmundo e Lúcia nada diziam, mas ela sabia que eles pensavam igual a Pedro. A verdade é que os três se tornaram extremamente irritantes. Parecia que eles se recusavam a crescer, principalmente quando insistiam em convencê-la de que aquele mundo inventado chamado Nárnia era real. Felizmente, desde que entrara na universidade, ela passava menos tempo perto de seus irmãos. Susana passava toda a semana no alojamento da universidade e só ia para casa aos fins de semana.

"Por hoje chega...", disse ela, guardando seus livros. Já era tarde para chamar alguma amiga para sair, então Susana resolveu dormir cedo. Além do mais, na noite seguinte haveria uma festa imperdível, então era bom que ela dormisse o suficiente agora. Susana então deu uma última olhada no material que levaria para a aula no dia seguinte e foi para a cama.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Susana assistia à aula sem prestar muita atenção, só pensando na festa daquela noite. Ela teria um exame em dois dias, mas achava que já havia estudado o bastante. Além disso, seu divertimento era mais importante, e ela finalmente estrearia a maquiagem nova que comprara no fim de semana anterior.

- Senhorita Pevensie? – a voz do professor chamou a atenção de Susana, despertando-a de suas divagações.

- Sim, senhor Turner? – respondeu Susana, tentando disfarçar sua distração. Será que ele a estava chamando há muito tempo?

- Pode vir aqui um instante?

Susana percebeu que o professor estava na porta da sala e que havia alguém do lado de fora. Quem seria e por que a estavam chamando? Susana se levantou, observada pelos demais alunos, e foi até a porta.

- Senhorita Pevensie, a senhora Hallward deseja falar com você... – disse ele, num tom que parecia tentar disfarçar certa compaixão.

Susana começou a ficar preocupada e voltou-se para a coordenadora.

- Querida, é melhor me acompanhar.

Susana olhou para o professor e ele assentiu, sua expressão parecia triste. A senhora Hallward então conduziu Susana até a sala da coordenação e sentou-se em um sofá, convidando Susana a sentar-se também.

- O que há, senhora Hallward?

- Susana... Você precisa ser forte...

- O que está acontecendo? Já estou ficando nervosa, diga logo!

- Querida... Houve um acidente...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ben acordou cedo, se arrumou para a aula e foi tomar café com seus pais, como de costume. A casa da família Whittaker ficava relativamente perto do campus universitário, então ele não precisou ir para um alojamento para poder estudar. Era um privilégio poder voltar para casa todos os dias quando a maioria dos estudantes precisava morar nos alojamentos da própria universidade ou dos arredores, por morarem longe demais.

À medida que se aproximava da sala de refeições, Ben começou a ouvir a conversa de seus pais.

- Pobrezinhos... que Deus os tenha... – disse a senhora Whittaker, comovida com a notícia que o marido acabara de comentar com ela.

- Foi uma fatalidade, Emily, uma fatalidade... E o trem parecia ser tão seguro, não sei como pôde acontecer um acidente dessas proporções.

- Bom dia, pai. Bom dia, mãe. Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Ben, chegando à mesa.

- Bom dia, filho! – respondeu Emily.

- Bom dia, Ben. Houve um acidente terrível ontem, você não imagina... – disse Henry, passando o jornal para Ben.

"Grave acidente de trem mata dezenas de passageiros em Londres", dizia a manchete principal. A notícia dizia que entre as vítimas estava uma família quase inteira, um casal e três de seus quatro filhos. Era triste demais... Alguém acabara de perder toda a família. Ben sentiu algo estranho ao ler aquilo. Ele tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido falar em um acidente parecido... Mas quando?

- Ben? Você está bem? – perguntou Emily, notando a mudança na fisionomia do filho.

- Sim... sim, estou bem... Apenas fiquei impressionado...

- É de se impressionar mesmo... Pobrezinhos...

Ben tomou seu café em silêncio, pensativo. Ele tinha certeza de já ter ouvido falar de algo parecido antes. Não, não era isso... Por mais impossível que pudesse parecer, a impressão que ele tinha era de que se tratava do _mesmo_ acidente. Era como se ele já tivesse tomado conhecimento daquela tragédia de antemão, como se aquela informação estivesse adormecida em algum lugar de sua mente, mas só agora viesse à tona. "Impossível", concluiu Ben. "Será que é isso o que chamam de _déjà vu_? Talvez seja apenas isso... um _déjà vu_..."

* * *

**E então, meninas, gostaram do Ben? Acho que nem preciso dizer de onde tirei inspiração para batizá-lo, né... rs**

**Please, continuem com os reviews! I love them! =)**


	3. O passado bate à porta

**Capítulo 3 – O passado bate à porta**

Sozinha. Completamente sozinha. Era assim que Susana se sentia. A morte de seus pais e de seus irmãos a atingiu de forma fulminante e a deixou num estado de torpor que durou semanas. Depois, uma dor profunda tomou conta de seu coração, acompanhada de uma revolta igualmente intensa. Por quê? Por que sua família tinha que morrer tão cedo? Seus pais mal haviam chegado aos cinquenta anos... E o que dizer de Lúcia, então? Ela estava na flor da idade...

Os pais de Eustáquio chegaram a se aproximar dela para juntos tentarem superar a tragédia. Ela aceitara de início, mas aos poucos começou a se afastar. Já era doloroso demais ter perdido os pais e os irmãos... Testemunhar também as lágrimas de quem perdera um filho era além do suportável, já que ela acabava absorvendo essa dor também. Susana sequer conseguia imaginar a real dimensão desse sofrimento – talvez isso só fosse possível quando tivesse seus próprios filhos, o que ela duvidava que um dia fosse acontecer.

A casa em Finchley estava vazia, depressiva, e Susana se recusara a ficar lá durante as férias da faculdade. Não havia por quê. Seus pais não estariam lá para recebê-la, nem seus irmãos... Ainda que eles a estivessem aborrecendo ultimamente, ela preferia mil vezes passar o resto da vida ouvindo suas críticas do que perdê-los para sempre. Tudo na casa lembrava a sua família, e não poderia ser diferente. Susana chorava ao ver a cadeira onde seu pai costumava se sentar, ao ver os álbuns de fotografia que sua mãe organizava tão prazerosamente, ao ver as bonecas que enfeitavam a cama de Lúcia, ao olhar para a porta do quarto de Pedro e Edmundo...

Não, era impossível ficar ali. Ela certamente enlouqueceria. Susana então resolvera permanecer em seu alojamento no campus durante todo o verão. Ainda restavam algumas semanas até o início do novo semestre, que também seria o início de seu último ano na universidade. O dinheiro que recebera como herança era o suficiente para garantir o término da faculdade e para viver durante algum tempo até conseguir emprego na sua área de formação. Seus pais se esforçavam para garantir a educação dos filhos, e aquele dinheiro provavelmente era parte do que seria usado para assegurar até o fim os estudos de Edmundo, que acabara de entrar na faculdade, e de Lúcia, que já estava terminando o colégio. Pedro estava prestes a se formar.

Mais um dia se passava sem que Susana saísse do alojamento para praticamente nada. Ela mal se alimentava. Tudo o que fazia era chorar, embora nos últimos dias nem isso ela conseguisse mais. Era como se suas lágrimas tivessem se esgotado. Ela estava cansada de chorar, cansada de sofrer. Mas a dor estava lá e não a deixaria em paz tão cedo. Porém, ela havia encontrado uma maneira de se livrar do sofrimento por algumas horas. Susana então olhou para a garrafa de whisky sobre a cômoda e notou que ela já estava quase vazia.

* * *

Ben viajara com seus pais durante boa parte das férias, mas já estava de volta à cidade. Em algumas semanas começaria o novo ano letivo, e, além de resolver algumas pendências antes de mergulhar de cabeça em seu último ano de faculdade, ele também queria aproveitar o tempo livre para fazer algo de que ele gostava muito, que era ler – mas ler por hobby, já que durante as aulas ele só tinha tempo de ler seus livros da faculdade.

A biblioteca da cidade ficava próximo do campus universitário, e Ben decidira ir até lá para ver o que havia de interessante. O local era agradável, muito limpo e repleto de livros dos mais variados temas, desde literatura infantil até obras de cunho científico. Ele então entrou em um dos corredores de estantes e começou a examinar os títulos disponíveis. Ele pretendia pegar algum livro de ficção, fazia tempo que não lia histórias desse tipo. Ben viu três que o interessaram e, ao retirá-los da prateleira, notou alguém do outro lado da estante, no corredor adjacente. Uma moça estava concentrada procurando títulos na prateleira de baixo, no que parecia ser a seção de autoajuda.

Algo naquela figura o atraiu e ele não pôde deixar de observá-la. Sua pele alva contrastava de modo perfeito com seus cabelos castanho-escuros, que estavam graciosamente presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus lábios naturalmente rosados eram fartos e convidativos, e a respiração de Ben se acelerou ao imaginar como seria beijá-los. Os olhos dela mantinham-se na prateleira de baixo, mas não demorou para ela perceber que estava sendo observada e levantar o rosto, revelando seus brilhantes, porém tristes, olhos azuis.

Nesse momento, Ben sentiu seu coração parar em seu peito. Aqueles olhos eram exatamente os mesmos que visitavam seus sonhos constantemente. O coração de Ben então disparou e ele ficou imóvel, completamente hipnotizado por aquela jovem e incapaz de tirar os olhos dela. Ela, por sua vez, parecia tão chocada quanto ele e por alguns momentos também fora incapaz de desviar o olhar. Seus olhos mantiveram-se mergulhados um no outro pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade.

De repente, a jovem não suportou mais encará-lo e rapidamente pegou os livros que escolhera e dirigiu-se para uma das mesas da biblioteca, deixando Ben sem ação e completamente desconcertado. Ela deixara cair um dos livros, mas nem percebeu, tamanha era a pressa de sair daquele corredor.

"Por que ela fugiu desse jeito?", pensou Ben, percebendo o livro caído do outro lado da estante. Ele então foi até o livro, pegou-o do chão e procurou a moça, disposto a entregá-lo a ela. Seu coração disparou mais uma vez quando ele a encontrou e percebeu que ela o observava de longe. Ela então rapidamente desviou o olhar para seus próprios livros, fazendo Ben sorrir com aquela reação. Tão adorável...

Ele então decidiu se aproximar e, cautelosamente, dirigiu-se a ela.

- Er... com licença... Você deixou cair este livro... – disse ele, entregando-o a ela.

A jovem fitou-o mais uma vez, desviando o olhar em seguida ao pegar o livro das mãos dele.

- Obrigada... – disse ela gentilmente, mas sem olhar para ele novamente.

A expressão dela deixou Ben confuso. Era como se fosse doloroso para ela encará-lo. Por que ela reagia dessa forma?

- Eu... posso saber o seu nome?

- Susana... Susana Pevensie – respondeu ela – E o seu?

Ben sentiu um certo alívio ao perceber o interesse recíproco dela, apesar de que talvez ela estivesse sendo apenas educada.

- Meu nome é Ben. Ben Whittaker.

- Muito prazer, Ben Whittaker... Agora... se me der, licença, eu preciso ir... Adeus...

Dizendo isso, Susana recolheu seus livros e dirigiu-se ao balcão para formalizar a retirada, deixando Ben um tanto magoado. Ela havia escolhido uma mesa e, aparentemente, pretendia passar algum tempo lendo seus livros ali mesmo. Mas ela mudara de ideia depois da aproximação dele. Por que ela fugia dele daquela forma? Foi com essa dúvida que ele a observou enquanto ela deixava a biblioteca, mas não sem antes lançar mais um breve olhar na direção dele. Sem dúvida um olhar confuso e melancólico, mas também o olhar mais doce e mais lindo que Ben já vira na vida.

* * *

Susana voltara para o alojamento e tentava se concentrar em um dos livros que pegara na biblioteca, mas era inútil. O encontro com Ben Whittaker fora extremamente perturbador, e ela não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Ele era inacreditavelmente parecido com Caspian. Só não era idêntico por causa do cabelo mais curto e da ausência do sotaque telmarino. Mas tinha os mesmos olhos, os mesmos lábios, o mesmo tom de voz e a mesma expressão meiga... Como era possível?

Susana passara anos tentando esquecer Caspian, tentando esquecer Nárnia, e de repente o destino a forçava a se lembrar de tudo aquilo que ela queria tanto esquecer. Parecia uma grande piada de mau gosto.

Desde que voltara de Nárnia pela segunda vez, Susana evitava falar de Caspian, pois era doloroso demais saber que ela nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Mas foi depois que Edmundo e Lúcia relataram suas aventuras a bordo do Peregrino da Alvorada e contaram a ela as intenções de Caspian com relação à filha de Ramandu que ela decidiu apagar tudo aquilo de sua memória.

Sem dúvida era menos doloroso ignorar a existência de Nárnia e de Caspian do que admitir que ele a esquecera e que agora provavelmente estava nos braços de outra. Depois de tudo o que eles passaram juntos... Era simplesmente impossível aceitar.

Então ela decidira fingir que nada acontecera, fingir que Nárnia não passara de uma brincadeira infantil – quem sabe assim ela não passaria a acreditar nas próprias mentiras? Depois de anos agindo dessa forma, era quase possível afirmar que ela tivera sucesso e realmente acreditava na inexistência de Nárnia. Mas então a morte de sua família colocou Nárnia de volta nos pensamentos de Susana. Fora em Nárnia que Susana vivera os anos mais esplêndidos de sua vida, e era justamente daquela época as lembranças mais felizes que ela tinha ao lado de seus irmãos.

Ela se lembrava de cada detalhe, desde a entrada no guarda-roupa, na casa do professor Kirke, até a caçada ao cervo branco. Susana repassava em sua mente, repetidas vezes, os anos de reinado ao lado dos irmãos e a alegria com a qual ela os via crescer e se tornar adultos belos e nobres, como ela própria. Juntos, eles levaram paz e harmonia a Nárnia.

E agora a existência de Caspian também batia à sua porta. Até então, sua mente deliberadamente ignorava a segunda ida a Nárnia, mas então o destino colocou Ben Whittaker em seu caminho, jogando cruelmente em sua face tudo o que ela se esforçara tanto para apagar de sua mente.

- Por quê, Aslam? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer tanta punição? O QUÊ? – perguntou Susana em meio a lágrimas desesperadas – Não aguento mais... não aguento mais... – disse ela, sua voz diminuindo em meio aos soluços à medida que ela perdia as forças para se manter de pé e se ajoelhava ao lado da cama, abraçando-se fortemente ao seu travesseiro como se ele fosse a sua tábua de salvação.

Susana olhou para a garrafa agora vazia de whisky sobre a cômoda, desejando ardentemente que ela estivesse cheia e pronta para varrer para longe a sua agonia.

* * *

Ben chegara em casa e fora direto para seu quarto. Porém, não folheara sequer uma página dos livros que trouxera. Deitou-se na cama, cruzando as mãos por detrás da cabeça, e pôs-se a se lembrar do encontro na biblioteca.

Aquela jovem era sem dúvida a criatura mais adorável que seus olhos já tiveram o privilégio de admirar. Ela parecia completamente indefesa, despertando em Ben uma vontade irresistível de cuidar dela, de protegê-la. Ele não sabia o que o impressionara mais: se fora sua beleza, delicadeza e fragilidade, ou se foram seus olhos, idênticos aos que ele vira tantas vezes em sonhos. Além disso, a tristeza estampada neles lançou um enigma que Ben agora queria desesperadamente desvendar. Mas será que ele teria oportunidade? Será que ele voltaria a encontrá-la?

"Por Deus, eu preciso vê-la de novo...", pensou Ben. Ele imediatamente começou a imaginar maneiras de vê-la outra vez. Será que ela costumava ir à biblioteca com frequência? Em que outros lugares ele poderia encontrá-la? Isso seria difícil, ele não sabia quase nada sobre ela. Mas algo em seu coração dizia que ele não precisava se preocupar com isso. Algo dizia que seus caminhos logo voltariam a se cruzar.

Então Ben percebeu que aquele breve encontro fora capaz de despertar algo diferente dentro dele. Algo morno, agradável e que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Se antes a mulher de seus sonhos não passava de um misterioso par de belos olhos azuis, agora ela tinha nome e sobrenome: Susana Pevensie.

* * *

**Agradecimentos a Perola Negra pelo review do capítulo anterior! :)**

**Gostaria de aproveitar e fazer uma pequena pesquisa de opinião. Inicialmente classifiquei essa fanfic como T, planejando uma história mais focada no drama mas com algum "tempero". Mas depois acabei ficando meio em dúvida se deveria "abusar do tempero" ou não... rs. Como ainda vão rolar alguns capítulos até que eu precise realmente decidir isso, resolvi saber a opinião de vocês. O que vocês preferem? Classificação T ou M? Preciso de opiniões! =P**

**E também preciso de reviews, claro! Por favor, façam uma ficwriter feliz... :)**


	4. Segundo encontro

**Capítulo 4 – Segundo encontro**

Ben passara a tarde na biblioteca pelo terceiro dia seguido, mas fora inútil. Nem sinal de Susana. Desde que a conhecera, quatro dias atrás, ele não conseguia mais deixar de pensar nela. Ele queria vê-la de novo, mas não sabia como.

"Foram apenas três dias... acho que estou ansioso demais", pensou Ben. Ele então desistiu por hora e resolveu ir até o café que havia do outro lado da rua, já que a fome começava a atormentá-lo.

O local era aconchegante e agradável, e Ben gostava muito de frequentá-lo. Lá era servido um cappuccino delicioso, e os biscoitos amanteigados eram simplesmente divinos. E ele não abria mão deles, mesmo no verão. Ben então entrou, escolheu sua mesa e logo fez seu pedido para a atendente que veio recepcioná-lo.

Enquanto aguardava, Ben abriu o livro que trouxera da biblioteca e começou a folheá-lo calmamente, quando de repente um som de risos femininos chegou aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos imediatamente se voltaram para a direção delas, e então Ben sentiu seu coração parar em seu peito quando distinguiu Susana entre elas.

Lá estava ela, com a mesma tristeza e melancolia em seu rosto. Suas amigas conversavam alegremente e tentavam animá-la, mas seus esforços pareciam em vão. Susana sorria de vez em quando, mas de forma triste e sem vida.

De repente, as moças começaram a cochichar e, em seguida, Susana olhou na direção de Ben, corando imediatamente e fazendo o coração do rapaz disparar. Então ele percebeu que era dele que elas estavam falando. Ele se deu conta de que estivera olhando fixamente para Susana desde que percebera a sua presença, e sem dúvida as amigas dela notaram isso também.

Ele estivera tão mergulhado na visão de Susana que nem percebera quem eram as amigas dela, mas agora ele as pôde distinguir. Eram Marianne, irmã de seu amigo John, e Danna, amiga de infância do casal de irmãos. Aquela era uma informação interessante... Susana e ele tinham conhecidos em comum.

Na mesa em que Susana estava, ela se tornara o centro das atenções.

- Ben Whittaker não tira os olhos de você, Susana! – exclamou Marianne.

- Su, como você é sortuda! – disse Danna.

- É impressão de vocês...

- Não é não! Eu bem notei, faz um bom tempo que ele não para de olhar pra você! Menina de sorte! – retrucou Danna.

- Não o conheço bem, mas meu irmão é amigo dele, e sei que ele é um ótimo rapaz. Rico, bonito e boa pessoa... Tem partido melhor que esse? – disse Marianne, provocando Susana.

- Parem de dizer besteiras...

- Você o conhece, Su? – perguntou Danna.

- Nos conhecemos na biblioteca faz alguns dias, mas mal nos falamos. Eu deixei cair um livro e ele o pegou para mim, foi só isso...

- Ao que parece, foi o suficiente para deixá-lo interessado... – constatou Danna.

Nesse momento, John chegou ao café e logo foi até a mesa em que a irmã estava.

- Olá, meninas! – disse ele ao se aproximar.

- John, que bom que chegou! – disse Marianne, fazendo um gesto ao irmão para que ele se aproximasse mais dela – Não quer convidar seu amigo para se sentar conosco? – cochichou ela.

- Que amigo? – perguntou John, olhando em volta, até que percebeu a presença de Ben em uma das mesas – Hum, sim... Mas posso saber ao que se deve esse seu interesse?

- Bom, na verdade o interesse parece ser dele... Ele não tirou os olhos de Susana desde que notou a presença dela. Você sabe, Susana está sempre sozinha e triste... e Ben é um ótimo partido e está sempre sozinho também... Acho que não seria nada mal aproximar os dois, o que você acha?

- Você não muda, não é mesmo? Sempre dando uma de Cupido... – riu John.

- Ora, eu só quero ver as pessoas felizes... – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Bom, a ideia é interessante... Mas deixe-me falar com ele primeiro.

- Tudo bem...

- Meninas, vou até ali cumprimentar o Ben e já volto. Esperem por mim! – disse ele.

John então se dirigiu até a mesa em que Ben estava.

- Ben, você por aqui? – disse John, arrancando uma risada de Ben, já que o amigo sabia que aquele era um dos lugares preferidos dele.

- Como vai, John?

- Hum, melhor agora... – disse ele, lançando um olhar amoroso para Danna, mas sem ser notado por ela.

- Quando você vai se declarar para ela, hein?

- Não sei... Tenho a impressão de que ela continua me vendo como um irmão. Você sabe, fomos criados juntos, brincávamos juntos... Tenho medo de estragar a nossa relação se eu disser o que eu sinto...

- Entendo...

- Mas não vamos falar de mim... Acabei de saber por Marianne que você não tira os olhos da amiga dela... – disse John, deixando o amigo extremamente corado.

- Err... eu...

- Ora, ora... Parece que as suspeitas de minha querida irmã têm fundamento... – riu John, notando o rubor na face de Ben – Vamos nos sentar com as damas?

- John, não sei se é uma boa ideia... Acho que Susana não gosta de mim.

- Não seja tolo, vamos!

John puxou Ben e o levou até a mesa das meninas.

- Podemos fazer companhia às senhoritas?

- Deixe de cerimônias e sente-se logo, John! – riu Marianne – Olá, Ben! Seja bem-vindo!

Ben cumprimentou Marianne e Danna e sentou-se ao lado de Susana, que ficou extremamente nervosa com a situação. A presença dele a perturbava. Susana então lançou um olhar fuzilante para Marianne, percebendo agora o motivo dos cochichos entre ela e John.

- Como vai, Susana? – perguntou Ben, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Vou bem, e você? – respondeu ela, tentando se manter calma.

- Tudo bem também... Não a vi mais na biblioteca... – disse ele, imediatamente se arrependendo disso, já que sem querer revelou que a estivera procurando.

Susana ficou sem palavras por um instante. Então ele voltara à biblioteca nos últimos dias na esperança de vê-la novamente?

- Bom, eu... ainda não terminei de ler os livros que retirei naquele dia... – respondeu Susana, cada vez mais retraída em sua cadeira.

- Entendo... – disse Ben, notando o distanciamento de Susana.

Nesse momento, a atendente chegou com os pedidos dos rapazes, e Susana aproveitou para puxar assunto com Marianne e Danna. Ambas estiveram observando esporadicamente a interação entre os dois, e não entendiam como Susana conseguia manter uma postura tão distante de Ben, mesmo ao lado dele. Ela tinha uma oportunidade de ouro nas mãos e estava desperdiçando, pensavam elas.

Enquanto tomava seu cappuccino, Ben observava Susana discretamente. Ele mal podia acreditar que a havia encontrado de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava decepcionado com a postura dela. Era como se ela não se sentisse confortável com a presença dele, era como se ele tivesse feito algo para ela e ela não o tivesse perdoado... Por que ele tinha essa impressão?

* * *

Depois de conversarem sobre assuntos variados, a noite finalmente caiu e já era hora de ir embora.

- Bom, eu e Marianne levaremos Danna até a casa dela. Você pode levar a Susana, Ben? – perguntou John.

- Claro, será um prazer... Tudo bem para você, Susana?

- Sim... – respondeu ela, sem ter certeza do que estava fazendo.

John, Marianne e Danna então se despediram de Ben e Susana, os três torcendo silenciosamente para que Susana resolvesse dar uma chance a Ben.

O caminho até o alojamento durou poucos minutos, e Ben ficou contente ao saber que Susana estudava na mesma universidade que ele. Então ele teria mais oportunidades de vê-la quando recomeçassem as aulas. Ainda que estudassem em prédios diferentes, ele certamente daria um jeito. Ao chegarem à entrada do alojamento, Ben saiu do carro e rapidamente foi até o outro lado para abrir a porta para Susana. Ben não queria que aquele momento chegasse, mas era hora de se despedir. Demorou um pouco até ele decidir o que dizer.

- Susana... – Ben hesitou um pouco, mas tomou coragem para continuar – Desde o dia em que a conheci, eu quis muito voltar a vê-la... Fiquei muito feliz por hoje. Podemos nos encontrar outra vez?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia – disse ela de forma seca.

Aquela resposta não o surpreendeu.

- Por que não?

- Eu talvez não seja a pessoa que você imagina, Ben... Você não me conhece...

- Mas eu quero conhecê-la... Se você me permitir, é claro... – disse ele ternamente.

- Ouça... Eu não estou preparada...

- Deixe-me pelo menos ser seu amigo...

Aquela frase deixou claro que a intenção dele era ser algo mais que apenas um amigo, e Susana se surpreendeu com a nova revelação. Na verdade ela já desconfiava, o modo como ele a olhava não mentia. Ela queria se afastar dele, mas ele queria justamente o contrário... Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava desencorajá-lo, e já.

- Ben... Agradeço sua gentileza de me trazer aqui, mas eu preciso entrar... Adeus...

- Susana, espere...

- Você ainda não entendeu que eu não quero nada com você? Por favor, me deixe em paz! – disse ela, entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta do alojamento.

Ben ficou profundamente magoado com a reação de Susana. Por que ela o rejeitava desse jeito? Será que ele a aborrecia tanto assim? Mas ela tinha razão, eles mal se conheciam... E mesmo assim ele já se sentia extraordinariamente atraído por ela. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Que espécie de poder era aquele que ela exercia sobre ele?

Ben ainda ficou alguns minutos parado, sem saber o que fazer. Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente entrou no carro e seguiu para casa. Seu coração doía e ele não pôde conter as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar do canto de seus olhos.

Ele não sabia nem como nem por que, mas já estava profundamente apaixonado por Susana. Apenas dois encontros e ela roubara seu coração completamente. Como aquilo era possível? Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse se apaixonar tão rapidamente por uma pessoa, ainda mais por alguém que até agora só o rejeitava.

Estava claro que Susana não queria ter nenhum tipo de relação com ele, nem mesmo amizade. O que fazer com aquele sentimento que surgira tão intensamente então?

* * *

Susana entrou em seu quarto no alojamento e foi direto até a garrafa de whisky recém-comprada. Os acontecimentos daquele dia a fizeram desejar mais do que nunca algumas horas de esquecimento, e era isso o que ela teria.

Ela então abriu a garrafa e começou a beber. Como era fraca para álcool, com poucos copos ela já se sentiu tonta e sonolenta, e logo caiu em sua cama, mergulhando num sono profundo.

Um sonho então começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Mas na verdade não era um sonho, e sim uma recordação...

_Susana aninhou-se confortavelmente no peito de Caspian, que a beijou carinhosamente na testa. A respiração de ambos ainda estava acelerada, assim como as batidas de seus corações, pelo que acabara de acontecer entre os dois._

_- O que você acha que vai acontecer agora?_

_- Eu não sei... Seja lá o que aconteça, eu gostaria que você ficasse..._

_- E se eu não ficar...?_

_- Eu vou lutar para você ficar, Susana._

_- Caspian, não é tão simples assim... Pertencemos a mundos diferentes. Eu não estou pedindo para você lutar por mim, não seria justo. Se o desejo de Aslam for que eu volte para o meu mundo, não há nada que possamos fazer._

_Caspian olhou para Susana com tristeza. Ela estava certa._

_- Se você for embora... Quero que saiba que eu sempre vou amar você, não importa o que aconteça..._

_- Eu também, meu amor..._

_Caspian sentiu as lágrimas de Susana molharem seu peito nu, e delicadamente deitou-a de costas na cama, inclinando-se sobre ela em seguida para beijá-la. Ela retribuiu o beijo com todo o seu coração, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos cabelos dele. Quanto tempo mais restaria para eles? Susana queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre... O beijo então foi se tornando cada vez mais profundo e apaixonado, despertando mais uma vez, e de forma mais intensa, o desejo que acabara de ser saciado momentos antes..._

Susana acordou com lágrimas nos olhos, uma dor de cabeça tremenda e uma revolta extrema. Será possível que até aquele whisky a estava traindo? Ela queria esquecer o que a fazia sofrer, e não lembrar. E teve que lembrar justamente a coisa mais mentirosa que já ouvira na vida.

- "Eu sempre vou amar você, não importa o que aconteça." Sei... – disse Susana, ironicamente – Me amou tanto que na primeira oportunidade se casou com a filha do tal Ramandu. Mentiroso! – gritou ela, imediatamente levando a mão à testa. O grito fez sua cabeça doer ainda mais.

Susana resolveu tomar um banho antes de tentar dormir de novo. Tirou a roupa, deixando as peças pelo caminho, e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Ela deixou a água cair livremente em seu rosto, mantendo os olhos fechados, desejando que aquela água pudesse levar embora seu sofrimento.

* * *

**Demorei mas cheguei! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! :)**

**Agradecimentos a Elena0017, Diessika e Perola Negra pelos reviews. Thanks a lot! :D**

**A pesquisa do capítulo anterior continua de pé, quero mais opiniões! ****E vou fazer aqui o mesmo apelo que eu fiz na _When it's Love_. Aos leitores "ocultos": por favor, manifestem-se! Eu sei que a minha fic tem "ibope" porque o Story Traffic não mente. Poxa, não custa deixar um review... Sem eles a fic não anda, gente! ****Então eu peço encarecidamente: deixem mais reviews e façam uma ficwriter feliz! =)**

**PS: Vocês viram o trailer de **_**A Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada**_**? Eu amei! Só acho que o Caspian podia ter aparecido um pouco mais... Aliás, ele está lindo DEMAIS! *-***

**PPS: Por falar em **_**A Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada**_**, eu atualizei o nome da filha do Ramandu no primeiro capítulo. Já que agora ela tem um nome "oficial", acho que convém adotá-lo! :)**


	5. Dor e perdição

**Capítulo 5 – Dor e perdição**

Era domingo e Susana fora passar a tarde na casa de Marianne, juntamente com Danna. As três estavam sentadas em uma das extremidades do vasto jardim, onde havia um conjunto de mesas e cadeiras. Ela apreciava muito a companhia de suas novas amigas, que haviam se tornado muito importantes para ela em muito pouco tempo. Agora, mais do que nunca ela precisava de boas companhias... A dor e a agonia pareciam cada vez maior, principalmente depois de conhecer Ben, que sem querer trouxe de volta toda a sua frustração em relação a Caspian.

_Por que eles têm que ser tão idênticos? Esse Ben Whittaker é uma cópia londrina de Caspian ou o quê? Por que ele tem que existir? E por que teve que cruzar o meu caminho?_

_Caspian... Eu o amei tanto... Me entreguei a você, mostrei o quanto eu o amava, e o que você fez? Me esqueceu num piscar de olhos. Se é que chegou a me amar algum dia..._

_Me esforcei tanto pra esquecer você e as suas mentiras e agora foi tudo por água abaixo... Por que você tinha que voltar para a minha vida? POR QUÊ? Já não bastava o meu sofrimento por causa da minha família...?_

- E então, Su, como foi?

A voz de Marianne despertou Susana de sua "discussão" interna.

- Como foi o quê?

- Ora, Ben levou você até o alojamento naquele dia, não foi? E então?

Susana revirou os olhos.

- Então, nada.

- Como nada? Ele não fez nada? Nadinha? – indagou Marianne.

- Ora, Su, conte! – implorou Danna.

- Ele demonstrou certo interesse por mim, mas eu o rejeitei.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – as duas interrogaram, estupefatas.

- Su, como pôde rejeitar alguém como Ben? – perguntou Marianne, inconformada.

- Eu apenas não quero nada com ele, é muito difícil entender isso?

Marianne e Danna nada responderam. As duas se entreolharam, atônitas com a reação de Susana, e voltaram a olhar para ela. Foi quando Marianne percebeu o quanto Susana estava abatida.

- Su, você está bem?

- Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

- Tem certeza?

Susana não respondeu.

- Su, você não voltou a beber, voltou?

Os olhos de Susana se encheram de lágrimas.

- Susana, por favor... Você não pode continuar tentando escapar da realidade com bebidas... Ouça, nós sabemos que você é fraca para álcool e que provavelmente você ainda não bebeu o suficiente para ser perigoso pra você... Mas é justamente por isso... Su, pare enquanto é tempo, eu lhe peço... – disse Marianne, implorando para a amiga.

- Você precisa ser forte pra superar tudo isso, e nós vamos ajudar você de todas as formas possíveis, mas, por favor, não beba mais... Por favor... – completou Danna, acariciando os cabelos de Susana.

Marianne e Danna então abraçaram Susana, que não pôde mais se conter e caiu em prantos, sendo carinhosamente amparada pelas amigas.

Depois de alguns momentos, um som de carro chegando chamou a atenção das moças.

- Devem ser o John e o Ben!

Susana ficou alarmada e incontrolavelmente agitada.

- Ben está aqui...?

- Sim, John o convidou... Você sabe, eles são amigos... – Marianne tentou explicar.

- Oh, não...

- Su, você tem tanta aversão assim ao Ben? O que ele fez pra você? – perguntou Danna.

- Ele não fez nada...

- Então por que você o rejeita dessa forma?

Susana ficou algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto suas amigas a fitavam atentas, curiosas.

- É que... ele me lembra demais uma pessoa que eu amei muito... Essa pessoa me fez sofrer muito e partiu o meu coração, e até hoje eu tento recolher os pedaços... – sua voz falhou no final, enquanto lágrimas surgiam de novo no canto de seus olhos – Ben é muito parecido com ele, vocês não fazem ideia... Eu não consigo olhar pra ele sem me lembrar do que eu passei, sem sofrer tudo de novo...

- Su, eu não fazia ideia... – disse Marianne.

- Pobre Ben... Ele não tem culpa... – disse Danna.

- Eu sei, mas eu não posso encará-lo... Ainda mais depois das coisas que eu disse a ele e...

Susana não teve tempo de completar a frase.

- Olá, meninas! Espero que esteja tudo em ordem... – disse John, que acabara de entrar junto com Ben.

- Boa tarde, Marianne. Boa tarde, Danna.

- Boa tarde, Ben! – responderam as meninas.

Ben cumprimentou Susana gentilmente, mas de forma distante. Ele ficara extremamente magoado com as palavras dela no dia em que ele a levara ao alojamento. Ele se sentou com John do outro lado do jardim, mas vez ou outra olhava para Susana, mas sempre desviando o olhar quando ela olhava para ele. John percebera o clima tenso e Ben acabou contando tudo o que aconteceu.

- Então você levou um fora? E que fora, hein...

- John... Eu mereci.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu a vi apenas duas vezes e já me achei no direito de cortejá-la... Ela me odeia, e com razão.

- Olha, sinceramente não é o que parece. Desde que nos sentamos aqui, ela já olhou para a sua direção várias vezes. Ela parece bastante interessada para quem disse que era melhor ficar longe de você... Talvez ela só não esteja preparada para um relacionamento agora. Depois do que aconteceu...

- O que aconteceu? Do que você está falando?

- Você não soube? Ela perdeu toda a família há alguns meses, os pais e os três irmãos, num acidente de trem.

Ben ficou perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir. Era o mesmo acidente que ele estava pensando?

- Aquele acidente que matou dezenas de passageiros cerca de três meses atrás?

- Sim, esse mesmo... Uma fatalidade...

- Eu me lembro de ter lido sobre essa notícia na época, e ela dizia que entre as vítimas havia um casal e três dos seus quatro filhos...

- Sim, foram eles mesmos, os Pevensies. Susana e Marianne são colegas de faculdade, mas não eram próximas até o acidente. Marianne decidiu se aproximar dela para oferecer apoio e as duas acabaram se tornando amigas.

Ben olhou novamente para Susana e dessa vez não desviou o olhar quando ela o encarou. Aquilo realmente era muito estranho... Além de ter certeza de que os olhos azuis dos seus sonhos eram os dela, ele acabara de descobrir que o déjà vu que tivera também estava relacionado a ela. Não poderia ser simples coincidência, e ele não poderia simplesmente ignorar aquilo. O destino havia colocado Susana em seu caminho por algum motivo, e ele precisava descobri-lo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Ben foi até a biblioteca novamente para devolver os livros que havia retirado dias antes. Ele passeava pelos corredores quando se deparou com Susana. Ben ficou repentinamente nervoso, ansioso, sem saber o que fazer. Ele havia encontrado sua amada novamente, totalmente sem querer... Ele teria ficado realmente feliz, se não soubesse da aversão que Susana tinha por ele. E, de fato, aquele não seria um encontro feliz.

- Você está me perseguindo ou o quê? – perguntou Susana, de forma seca.

- Até onde eu sei, este é um local público... – respondeu Ben calmamente.

Susana bufou, irritada, deu as costas e começou a se afastar. Não, ele não poderia deixá-la ir. Ele precisava saber de uma vez por todas a razão de toda aquela rejeição.

- Susana, espere! – Ben segurou a mão de Susana, que parou imediatamente e voltou-se para ele, fitando-o de modo desafiador – O que foi que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto?

Susana olhou para Ben com um olhar ameaçador, como se estivesse olhando para o próprio Caspian, o alvo real de seu ódio.

- Nasceu.

Uma palavra. Uma única palavra, e foi o suficiente para perfurar o coração de Ben como uma faca habilidosamente afiada. Ele então soltou a mão de Susana, que pôde perceber na expressão de Ben o efeito de sua resposta.

Por um milésimo de segundo, Susana sentiu remorso, mas antes que pudesse transparecê-lo, deu meia volta e deixou o corredor. Ela não podia evitar. Toda vez que olhava para Ben, todo o seu sofrimento por causa de Caspian vinha à tona. Era tanta amargura, tanto rancor, tantos ressentimentos... E agora ela inconscientemente direcionava tudo isso a Ben. O fato é que ela precisava culpar alguém, precisava descontar sua amargura em alguém. E Ben acabou se mostrando o alvo perfeito.

Ben ainda ficou mais alguns momentos no corredor, seus olhos fixos em algum ponto indefinido enquanto lágrimas começavam a se formar neles. Ele não conseguia entender por que Susana o rejeitava tanto. A razão dos seus sentimentos mais puros e mais profundos agora também era a origem da sua pior dor.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Ben decidiu ir à casa de John, mas primeiro se certificou de que não encontraria Susana lá. Ele precisava desabafar com o amigo, precisava de conselhos. Então Ben contou a John o que acontecera mais cedo na biblioteca.

- Eu não acredito que aquela louca disse isso pra você!

- John... Não a ofenda, por favor...

- Ben! Chamá-la de louca não é nada! Olhe o que ela fez com você! Desde que eu o conheci você nunca demonstrou tristeza, sempre estava sorrindo, de bom humor e de bem com a vida! Agora olhe pra você! Desde que a conheceu você está pior a cada dia!

- John, eu a amo!

Um silêncio se fez entre os dois rapazes. John não se conformava com o sofrimento do amigo, mas não se atreveu a falar mal de Susana novamente. John decidiu esperar Ben estar pronto para continuar a falar, o que demorou ainda mais alguns minutos.

- Sabe, eu sempre sonhei em me apaixonar por alguém, em encontrar a mulher dos meus sonhos... Quando eu vi Susana pela primeira vez, eu soube que era ela. Eu soube imediatamente o que era o tão falado amor à primeira vista, porque eu pude senti-lo intensamente em meu peito. Eu não tive dúvidas... Mas na primeira vez ela já demonstrou certa rejeição por mim, mas eu ainda sim quis vê-la outra vez. Então nos encontramos outras vezes e a aversão dela só aumentou...

Ben parou um instante, tentando se recompor, já que sua voz começara a falhar enquanto falava. Mas ele logo continuou.

- O que eu faço, John? Eu a amo mais do que eu jamais pensei amar alguém, mas eu não posso sequer chegar perto dela! Ela só me rejeita, só me machuca... E eu nem sei o que foi que eu fiz pra ela agir assim! Eu me sinto num beco sem saída, não tenho alternativas... Não sei o que eu posso fazer para melhorar simplesmente porque eu não sei onde eu errei! – Ben completou acaloradamente, revelando para o amigo todo o seu desespero.

- Ben, não sei o que dizer, sinceramente... Nunca vi um amor nascer de forma tão intensa em um espaço de tempo tão curto... E também nunca vi tanta rejeição por alguém que mal se conhece como a que Susana tem por você... Bom, o que posso fazer é tentar descobrir com minha irmã se ela sabe algo sobre isso. Elas são amigas, talvez ela possa ajudar...

Ben olhou para John com um fraco brilho de esperança em seus olhos. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Marianne entrou esbaforida em casa, alarmando os dois rapazes.

- Por Deus, Marianne, o que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma!

Marianne parou diante dos dois com a respiração acelerada, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sua expressão era preocupante.

- Marianne...? O que está havendo? – perguntou John mais uma vez, dessa vez mais seriamente.

- John, Ben... Aconteceu algo terrível...

- O que houve, mana? Diga logo!

Então Marianne olhou para Ben.

- É a Susana... Ela está no hospital!

Ben congelou em sua poltrona, com medo do que poderia ouvir em seguida.

- No hospital? Mas o que aconteceu? – indagou John, agora realmente preocupado.

- Ela... Ela tentou suicídio...

**

* * *

**

Oi, gente! Peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora, mas eu realmente levei bastante tempo até decidir o que aconteceria neste capítulo. Minha criatividade estava em baixa (continua, na verdade), por isso me dediquei às traduções desta fic e da When it's Love para o inglês. Farei o possível para não demorar muito para as próximas atualizações!

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Por favor, não me matem por eu ter judiado tanto do Ben, mas o que ele está passando é um sofrimento necessário para os acontecimentos futuros... Me perdoem, ok? ;)**

**E por favor, deixem reviews! :D**


	6. Ironias do destino

**Capítulo 6 – Ironias do destino**

Depois do encontro com Ben na biblioteca, Susana voltara para o alojamento. Ela havia prometido a Marianne e Danna que pararia de beber, mas lá estava ela, esvaziando mais uma garrafa de whisky. _Eu sou tão repulsiva... Sou uma pessoa repugnante_, pensou ela. Tudo o que ela estava fazendo recentemente era deixar suas amigas preocupadas, além de fazer uma pessoa sofrer...

Ela pôde ver claramente no rosto de Ben o efeito de sua resposta áspera na biblioteca. Por um milissegundo, ela sentiu remorso, mas antes que pudesse demonstrá-lo, ela fugiu dele, deixando-o sozinho e provavelmente ferido. Mas ela não podia evitar. Todas as vezes que olhava para Ben, toda a dor causada por Caspian vinha à tona. Era tanta amargura, tanto ressentimento, tanto ódio... E agora ela involuntariamente direcionava todos esses sentimentos ruins a Ben. O fato era que ela precisava culpar alguém, precisava de alguém para descontar sua raiva. E Ben acabou se tornando o alvo perfeito.

Mas isso era horrível... Ela estava sendo muito cruel, e ela nunca pensou que um dia fosse capaz de tratar alguém com tanta crueldade. Mas ela não era mais a pessoa que ela costumava ser. Seu coração agora era pura escuridão, e ela estava espalhando essa escuridão por tudo e por todos à sua volta.

Susana sentia como se estivesse mergulhando num abismo, sem nenhuma luz para guiá-la de volta à superfície. Ela tinha certeza de que jamais conseguiria se recuperar depois de tudo o que ela sofreu; ela jamais voltaria ser a antiga Susana Pevensie. Esta havia morrido um pouco quando descobriu que de fato havia perdido Caspian para sempre. E a sua morte completa havia sido selada quando ela perdeu sua família. Agora ela era apenas uma sombra da pessoa que ela costumava ser.

A Rainha Susana, a Gentil, não existia mais. A antiga Susana Pevensie não existia mais. Tudo o que ela tinha agora era sua dor e o seu terrível recém-adquirido talento de perturbar as pessoas com sua fraqueza e autopiedade e de fazê-las sofrer... Ela poderia viver com isso?

Então um pensamento insano veio à sua mente... A garrafa de whisky já estava vazia e ela sequer estava sonolenta ainda, o que a impediria de ter algumas horas de paz e esquecimento. Porém, o álcool já havia sido o suficiente para alterar seu comportamento, e sua racionalidade não era mais a mesma – se é que ainda havia alguma.

Tudo o que Susana queria agora era acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas. Só assim ela se livraria do sofrimento, e também livraria os outros da sua presença obscura e doentia. Foi com esse pensamento que Susana pegou a garrafa vazia, quebrou-a na quina da mesa e escolheu entre os fragmentos aquele que tinha a ponta mais afiada...

* * *

Naquela tarde, Marianne decidira sair para fazer compras e resolvera chamar Susana para ir com ela. Ela também pretendia chamar Danna, mas lembrou-se de que a amiga estaria fora da cidade naquela semana. Marianne então fora até o alojamento de Susana, mas estranhou quando ninguém atendeu – o porteiro a havia assegurado de que Susana entrara horas antes e não havia mais saído.

Depois de chamar repetidas vezes, Marianne convenceu o porteiro a procurar pela chave-mestra do quarto de Susana para ver o que havia acontecido. E o que Marianne viu foi a imagem mais terrível que ela já vira em toda a sua vida...

Ao perceber que Susana ainda respirava, Marianne rapidamente chamou uma ambulância e a acompanhou até o hospital. Depois de concluída a internação de Susana, Marianne correu para casa para avisar o irmão, e agora voltava para o hospital, dessa vez acompanhada de John e Ben.

- John, estou com tanto medo... – disse ela, com a voz trêmula.

- Calma, mana, fique calma... Vai dar tudo certo... – respondeu John, tentando acalmar a irmã, mas sem acreditar nas próprias palavras. John deu uma olhada para Ben enquanto dirigia, mas achou melhor não tentar falar com o amigo naquele momento.

Ben não conseguira dar sequer uma palavra ao longo do caminho. Ele estava extremamente chocado. Mais do que chocado, ele estava apavorado com a ideia de perder Susana. Ainda que eles não tivessem relacionamento algum, ainda assim ele a amava.

Ele então começou a se lembrar de toda a tristeza que ele sempre vira refletida nos olhos de Susana, desde o primeiro encontro. Ela estava sofrendo, ele sabia. Ela havia perdido os pais e os irmãos... Enfim, toda a sua família. Ela estava tão sozinha, tão desprotegida...

Ben sentiu uma profunda compaixão por ela, apesar de ela tê-lo tratado tão mal. A verdade é que Ben mal pensava nisso agora, naquele momento seu próprio sofrimento não tinha a menor importância.

Ao pensar na dor de Susana e aonde isso a levou, Ben mal conseguia conter as lágrimas. Mas ele se recusava a derramá-las.

_Eu não vou chorar ainda, eu não posso chorar ainda... Ela está viva, ela vai continuar viva... Por Aslam, ela PRECISA continuar viva...!_

Ben estava tão desesperado com a situação de Susana que nem se deu conta do nome que acabara de evocar em sua mente.

_

* * *

_

Susana sentiu como se estivesse flutuando, ora vagarosamente, ora numa velocidade alucinante. O medo do que encontraria a impediu de abrir os olhos, e ela os manteve fechados por um bom tempo. De repente, ela sentiu seu corpo desacelerar novamente, até que seus pés tocaram uma superfície de textura agradável.

_Ela então começou a perceber o esplêndido som do canto dos pássaros que chegava suavemente aos seus ouvidos. Um som melodioso, harmonioso, como ela nunca havia ouvido antes. Ela então decidiu abrir os olhos e notou a grama macia sob seus pés e percebeu o vasto campo florido ao seu redor. __Susana ficou impressionada com a beleza daquela paisagem. Ali, a grama parecia mais verde, o céu parecia mais azul, as flores pareciam mais coloridas. Tudo era mais belo, mais intenso, mais divino... Mas que lugar era aquele?_

_- Susana?_

_O coração de Susana parou em seu peito quando ela ouviu aquela voz, vinda de algum ponto atrás dela. Aquela voz soou como música em seus ouvidos... Uma voz delicada, suave e inconfundível que ela tanto quis ouvir novamente... A voz de sua amada irmã..._

_Susana virou-se para a direção da voz e imediatamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver Lúcia, que parecia mais bela do que nunca. Parecia um anjo..._

_- Lúcia... Lúcia, minha irmã!_

_Susana correu em direção a Lúcia, que a recebeu com um forte e carinhoso abraço._

_- Oh, Lúcia, como estou feliz em vê-la!_

_- Eu também estou feliz em vê-la, minha irmã! Senti tanto a sua falta... – disse Lúcia, quebrando o abraço logo em seguida. Ela então fitou Susana com um olhar sério, quase reprovador – Mas eu estaria muito mais feliz se fosse em outras circunstâncias, Su..._

_- O que quer dizer, Lúcia? Eu estou com você, não estou? Então valeu a pena eu ter tido coragem de me livrar de todo aquele sofrimento..._

_- Su, o que você fez nunca poderia valer a pena, nunca!_

_Susana ficou perplexa com a reação de Lúcia. Ela não estava feliz em vê-la?_

_- Su, – continuou Lúcia – o que você fez não foi um ato de coragem, muito pelo contrário. Suicídio é a demonstração máxima da covardia, minha irmã... Você não quis enfrentar o seu destino, não teve coragem de encarar e vencer seus medos. Você esteve muito perto de mergulhar em um sofrimento ainda pior, o sofrimento daqueles que abdicam da própria vida..._

_- Mas... eu não estou morta então?_

_- Ainda não... E é só por isso que você está aqui agora. Se você tivesse conseguido... Oh, Su, prefiro nem imaginar em que lugar você estaria agora... Provavelmente no País de Tash. Suicídio é um crime terrível, minha irmã. Ele não acaba com o sofrimento, muito pelo contrário... Ele o prolonga indefinidamente._

_Susana fitou Lúcia em silêncio, seus olhos refletindo o medo que ela estava sentindo agora. Agora ela percebia o quanto fora estúpida e inconsequente... O que aconteceria com ela agora?_

_- Que lugar exatamente é este, Lu?_

_- Aqui é o País de Aslam._

_- Se você está aqui... Pedro e Edmundo também estão?_

_- Sim, estamos todos aqui... E também o professor Kirke, e a senhorita Polly, e Eustáquio, e Jill... E também papai e mamãe._

_Susana começou a soluçar, enquanto lágrimas rolavam novamente pelo seu rosto._

_- E eu posso vê-los também...?_

_- Não, Su... Infelizmente, não. Apenas eu tive a permissão de Aslam para vir conversar com você..._

_- Entendo..._

_- Su, temos muito o que conversar..._

* * *

Ao chegar ao hospital, Ben, John e Marianne foram acompanhados por uma enfermeira até a sala de espera, onde aguardaram pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade.

- Ben, você está bem? – perguntou John.

- Eu não sei... Me diga que isso é um pesadelo, por favor...

- Infelizmente não é...

- Eu não posso perdê-la, John... Não posso...

John compadeceu-se de seu amigo e decidiu apenas segurar seu ombro em sinal de apoio. John não acreditava que Susana poderia sobreviver depois daquilo, mas não queria tirar de vez as esperanças de Ben.

Depois de alguns minutos, o médico responsável por Susana chegou à sala de espera.

- Como ela está, doutor? Podemos vê-la? – perguntou Marianne, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Não é prudente vê-la agora, querida. Ela está inconsciente e recebendo todos os cuidados possíveis. Conseguimos parar a hemorragia, mas ela continua muito mal. Ela perdeu muito sangue.

Aquela notícia abalou os três jovens, principalmente Ben. O doutor percebeu as expressões preocupadas dos três e resolveu tentar tranquilizá-los de alguma forma.

- Mas devo dar graças à senhorita por ela ainda estar viva – disse ele, voltando-se para Marianne – Se ela demorasse um pouco mais para ser encontrada, infelizmente teria sido tarde demais. Também ajudou o fato de ela ter cortado os pulsos da forma "errada", por assim dizer... Mas ainda assim a condição dela é grave.

- E não há nada que se possa fazer? – perguntou John.

- Ela precisa de uma transfusão de sangue urgente, mas ela tem um tipo sanguíneo raro e não o temos em nosso banco de sangue... Ela não tem parentes? Irmãos?

- Não, doutor... Ela é órfã e não tem irmãos – disse Marianne, a voz falhando enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Nós já iniciamos a busca por um doador, mas até agora não tivemos sucesso. Ela precisa de uma transfusão o quanto antes. Infelizmente o sangue O negativo é um tipo muito raro, e...

Nesse momento, o coração de Ben disparou, fazendo-o quase ofegar.

- O que... O que você disse? – perguntou ele, mal acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu disse que o sangue O negativo é um sangue muito raro... Aliás, nenhum de vocês o possui?

- Eu possuo! Esse é o meu sangue!

- O quê? – todos os olhares se voltaram para Ben.

- Verdade, Ben? Você está falando sério? – perguntou Marianne, agitada.

- Sim, meu sangue é O negativo – respondeu Ben, com a voz trêmula, seus lábios finalmente esboçando um sorriso depois de muito tempo. Ben então se voltou para o médico – O que eu preciso fazer, doutor? – perguntou ele, sem hesitar.

- Você está mesmo disposto?

- Sim, estou. Posso fazê-lo agora?

- Claro, meu rapaz... Isso é ótimo! Venha comigo, você só precisa preencher alguns dados e responder a algumas perguntas. Se não houver nenhum fator que o impeça, a doação será feita agora mesmo!

Ben mal conseguia conter sua emoção, e ele repetia para si mesmo várias vezes o que ele mal conseguia acreditar...

_Meu sangue pode salvar Susana... Eu posso salvá-la...! Não... Eu VOU salvá-la!_

**

* * *

**

Gostaram, people? :)

**Agora as coisas vão ficar menos obscuras, eu prometo! XD**

**Reviews, please!**


	7. De volta à luz

**Capítulo 7 – De volta à luz**

John e Marianne ficaram na sala de espera enquanto Ben fazia a retirada de sangue na sala de doação.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que está acontecendo, John... Depois de tudo o que a Susana fez com o Ben, depois de tê-lo tratado tão mal...

- Sim, é mesmo uma ironia do destino. Ela o maltratou tanto, e agora é ele quem vai salvar a vida dela.

- Você não acha que isso foi uma coincidência incrível? Sabe, eu fico assustada quando esse tipo de coisa acontece... É como se estivéssemos recebendo um recado claro de que há alguma força poderosa muito acima de nós, uma força que definitivamente sabe o que está fazendo.

- Eu concordo...

- Ben a ama de verdade, não é?

- Sim, ele a ama. Ele não demonstrou a menor hesitação, se dispôs a salvar Susana incondicionalmente. Ela é uma garota de sorte...

- Eu sempre disse isso a ela em relação ao Ben... Ela tem muito sorte por ter um rapaz como ele praticamente aos seus pés. Mas ela nunca nos deu ouvidos, nem a mim, nem à Danna...

- Acho que dessa vez ela vai mudar de ideia, não é?

- Espero que sim...

Nesse momento, Ben voltou da sala de doação. Ele segurava o curativo em seu braço esquerdo e tinha em seu rosto uma expressão completamente diferente. Seus olhos estavam mais iluminados, e seus lábios esboçavam um leve sorriso.

- Ben, como você está? – perguntou John.

- Melhor do que nunca... – sorriu ele.

- Deu tudo certo?

- Sim... Eles estão fazendo as últimas análises em meu sangue, mas logo vão encaminhá-lo a Susana.

- Você está feliz, não está?

- Muito... Eu sei que o meu sangue vai salvá-la, tenho plena confiança nisso. Algo me diz que... Algo me diz que é essa a razão de eu estar aqui.

- Muito obrigada, Ben... Obrigada por ter se disposto a salvar minha amiga, mesmo ela tendo sido tão rude com você... – disse Marianne, com os olhos cheios de gratidão.

- Sabe, Marianne... Eu teria sido muito mesquinho se me recusasse a salvar uma vida por causa de uma mágoa minha... A vida dela é muito mais importante do que isso. O que ela fez comigo não importa mais...

John e Marianne se entreolharam, ambos com a expressão mais calma agora. Pela mente dos dois irmãos passou exatamente o mesmo pensamento: Susana realmente era uma garota de sorte...

_

* * *

_

Susana e Lúcia agora estavam sentadas em uma grande pedra, assistindo ao belo pôr do sol no País de Aslam.

_- Su, quando você vai perdoar Caspian?_

_- Perdoar Caspian? Como eu poderia perdoá-lo, Lu? Ele me traiu! Ele mentiu quando disse que me amava!_

_- Ele não a traiu, Su, muito menos mentiu para você! Ele sempre a amou, e continua amando!_

_- Mas ele se casou com outra! Ele me jurou amor eterno, mas se casou com outra na primeira oportunidade!_

_- Susana, ouça... Você precisa entender que ele tinha obrigações como rei de Nárnia, ele precisava corresponder às expectativas de seu povo. Nárnia precisava de um herdeiro, para garantir sua estabilidade e sua paz. Caspian se casou, gerou um herdeiro e foi sempre leal à sua esposa. Mas o coração dele sempre foi seu, sempre... Por favor não o culpe. Ele também sofreu muito tendo que seguir em frente sem você, tendo que se casar com outra pessoa para garantir a segurança de Nárnia quando o que ele queria era ter você como esposa... Por favor, leve em conta o sofrimento dele. A vida também não foi fácil para ele._

_Susana refletiu sobre as palavras de Lúcia e aos poucos ela pôde entender tudo o que acontecera. Como ela fora egoísta e incompreensiva... Caspian deve ter sofrido muito, talvez mais do que ela. Ele certamente sofrera com a separação, mas seguira em frente, abraçando as responsabilidades que o esperavam, sendo um bom rei, um bom líder para seu povo. E ela, o que fez? Foi fútil, superficial, irresponsável..._

_- Como eu fui tola, Lu..._

_- Caspian não merece todo o ódio que você tem sentido por ele, Su... Por favor, perdoe-o... Só assim você poderá seguir em frente e abrir seu coração a Ben, porque eu sei muito bem que a única coisa que afasta você dele é esse ressentimento infundado que você guarda por causa de Caspian..._

_- Ben? Como sabe sobre ele?_

_- Aslam é onisciente, Su... Ele me contou tudo quando permitiu que eu viesse vê-la, com a esperança de que eu pudesse colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabecinha..._

_- Bom... Eu acho que é tarde demais para mim e Ben, Lu... Depois da forma como eu o tratei, depois de ter sido tão cruel com ele, duvido que ele ainda tenha algum interesse em mim... Ainda mais agora que eu provei ser uma pessoa fraca e estúpida..._

_- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas... O que ele sente por você é muito especial, Su. Eu diria até que ele seria capaz de cruzar mundos e dar o sangue por você... – disse Lúcia com um meio sorriso nos lábios._

_Susana quis perguntar o que Lúcia quis dizer com aquilo, mas quando se deu conta, tudo ao seu redor começou a se esvair em uma espessa névoa... De repente, Lúcia e toda a bela paisagem do País de Aslam haviam desaparecido._

* * *

Susana abriu os olhos devagar, mas sua visão turva a impediu de ver com clareza o lugar onde estava. Aos poucos as imagens foram se tornando nítidas, e ela conseguiu distinguir o teto e as paredes do quarto. Sem dúvida era um quarto de hospital.

_Então é isso... Eu estou mesmo viva._

Seus olhos aos poucos foram se acostumando com a luz do quarto. Logo ela percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado. Era uma jovem enfermeira.

- Olá, querida... – sorriu a enfermeira.

- Olá... - respondeu ela, com a voz um pouco fraca.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem... eu acho... Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Bom, você foi internada há três dias. Esteve desacordada desde então.

- Três dias? – perguntou Susana, espantada.

- Não fique assustada, isso é perfeitamente normal. Nunca passei por isso, mas deve ser mesmo estranho acordar depois de dias... – sorriu a jovem.

_Três dias...? Para mim, pareceu que estive com Lúcia durante apenas algumas horas... Bom, por que estou estranhando? O tempo em Nárnia sempre correu de modo diferente, eu devia saber que no País de Aslam também seria assim..._

- Bom, vou avisar ao doutor que você já acordou. Com licença... – completou ela, retirando-se do quarto.

* * *

Ben chegara ao hospital pela manhã. Depois de muita insistência por parte de Marianne e John, ele fora convencido a ir passar a noite em casa, visto que os médicos asseguraram que Susana já estava fora de perigo.

Ao chegar à sala de espera, Ben notou que Marianne também já estava lá.

- Bom dia, Marianne.

- Bom dia, Ben.

- E o John?

- Ele precisava resolver alguns assuntos pela manhã, talvez venha só à tarde.

- E Susana...?

- Acabei de pedir informações a uma das enfermeiras, logo deve vir alguém para... – antes que Marianne pudesse completar sua frase, ela percebeu a chegada do médico.

- Senhorita Wotton, senhor Whittaker, bom dia.

- Bom dia, doutor. Como está Susana? – perguntou Marianne.

- As notícias são ótimas: ela já está acordada. Como eu havia dito antes, a transfusão foi um sucesso. Talvez ela só precise ficar mais um dia internada, para recuperar as forças.

Marianne abriu um largo sorriso e olhou para Ben, cujos olhos brilhavam de alegria.

- Verdade, doutor?

- Sim, querida. Algum de vocês quer vê-la? Ela já pode receber visitas.

Ben ficou imediatamente nervoso com a possibilidade de ver Susana. Seu coração disparou, e toda a insegurança que ele sentia em relação a ela voltou como um furacão.

- Você quer ir, Ben? – perguntou Marianne, notando o nervosismo do rapaz.

- Eu... Talvez não seja uma boa ideia... Acho que ela não vai gostar de me ver, e eu não quero importuná-la, ela precisa se recuperar...

- Ben, você não existe... – disse Marianne, sorrindo incredulamente para Ben. Ele acabara de salvar a vida dela e agora tinha medo de importuná-la...! – Bom, eu vou então... Mas fique aqui. Logo trarei notícias.

- Está bem...

Marianne foi até o quarto de Susana e bateu levemente na porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Anne...! – disse Susana o mais animadamente que sua fraqueza permitia.

- Su, como você está?

- Eu... ainda não sei. Acho que estou bem... Só um pouco fraca, mas o médico disse que é normal.

- Fico feliz... – disse Marianne, com um largo sorriso que logo deu lugar a uma expressão severa – Susana Pevensie, eu a proíbo de nos dar outro susto como esse, está me ouvindo? – disse Marianne, num tom de reprovação suavizado pelo sorriso que involuntaruiamente voltava a se formar em seus lábios e pelas lágrimas equilibradas no canto de seus olhos.

- Me desculpe, Anne... Eu fui uma tola, uma inconsequente, só pensei em mim...

Susana então olhou para os curativos em seus pulsos.

- Quem me encontrou? Quem me trouxe?

- Fui eu... Fui ao alojamento chamá-la para ir fazer compras comigo e a encontrei...

- Oh, Anne... Lamento tanto por tê-la feito passar por isso...

- Já passou, Su... Você está bem agora, é o que importa. Eu a trouxe a tempo e conseguimos um doador a tempo também.

- Foi fácil encontrar um doador? Eu sei que o meu sangue é raro...

- Foi mais fácil do que você imagina... De fato não havia o seu tipo de sangue no estoque do hospital. Mas havia um doador bem debaixo do nosso nariz!

- Quem?

- O Ben...

- O Ben...? Ele doou sangue para mim?

- Sim.

- Mesmo... mesmo depois do que eu fiz? Mesmo depois de eu tê-lo tratado tão mal?

- Sim, Su, e posso lhe dizer que ele não hesitou em nenhum momento. Quando o médico disse qual era o seu tipo sanguíneo e Ben percebeu que era o mesmo dele, ele imediatamente se prontificou a fazer a doação.

Susana ficou sem palavras.

- Ele salvou a sua vida, Su.

- Eu... eu não posso acreditar...

- Eu disse que ele era uma ótima pessoa, Su, ele não merecia ser tratado da forma como você o tratou.

- Meu Deus, eu sou horrível... Onde ele está? Ele voltou ao hospital desde a doação?

- Você está brincando? Ele tem estado aqui desde então! Só voltava para casa para tomar banho, trocar de roupa e pegar alguma coisa, mas sempre voltava. Só ontem o convencemos a ir dormir em casa, pois já sabíamos que você estava fora de perigo. Mas ele já chegou, está na sala de espera.

- Então ele está aqui agora?

- Sim... Você quer vê-lo?

- Claro que quero... – disse Susana, sorrindo ternamente. Ela fora tão má com ele, e ainda sim ele salvou sua vida...

- Então vou chamá-lo... – sorriu Marianne, saindo em seguida.

Minutos depois, Ben surgiu à porta, hesitante, e olhou temeroso para Susana, que imediatamente notou sua insegurança.

- Pode entrar, Ben... – disse Susana, com uma voz suave. Ela notou o olhar hesitante de Ben e seu coração se encheu de compaixão. Ele estava com medo... Provavelmente com medo de que ela o magoasse novamente... E a culpa era toda dela. Ela o maltratara tanto e ainda assim ele não hesitou em oferecer seu sangue a ela...

- Como você está...? – perguntou ele, após fechar a porta, mas permanecendo distante.

- Estou bem... Agora estou bem... Graças a você.

Ben fitou-a, ainda hesitante. Seu coração mal cabia em seu peito tamanho era o alívio de vê-la viva e sendo cordial com ele... Parecia um sonho...

- Ben, chegue mais perto, não tenha medo de mim. Eu não mordo, sabe...? – disse ela, sorrindo.

Ben sorriu de volta e se aproximou da cama de Susana.

- Sente-se aqui... – disse ela, apontando para a beirada da cama, bem ao lado dela.

Ben sentou-se, e Susana imediatamente segurou a mão dele, o que fez o coração dele disparar em seu peito.

- Obrigada, Ben... Obrigada por salvar a minha vida. Eu nunca vou poder agradecer suficientemente o que você fez por mim...

- Não precisa me agradecer... Eu nunca poderia ter negado o meu sangue a alguém, nunca poderia ter me negado a salvar uma vida...

_Principalmente a sua, meu amor..._, pensou ele, sem verbalizar esse pensamento.

A omissão daquela frase, no entanto, deu outro sentido ao que ele acabara de dizer.

_Então é isso_..., pensou Susana. _Ele teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa, claro... Ele sabe o quanto o sangue dele é raro, ele tem consciência disso. E se ele tinha algum sentimento especial por mim, provavelmente agora ele não tem mais. Quem continuaria interessado em uma suicida covarde como eu? Ele deve estar decepcionado comigo... Bom, era isso o que eu queria não era? Acho que eu consegui, afinal..._, concluiu ela, com certa amargura em seu coração.

Ela não podia culpá-lo... Mas agora ela sentia que devia muito a ele, e prometera a si mesma nunca mais maltratá-lo de novo. Ele definitivamente não merecia. Marianne e Danna tinham razão... Ela era uma garota de sorte por ter despertado o interesse de alguém como Ben. E ainda que agora certamente ele não tivesse mais interesse algum nela, pelo menos a sua amizade ela gostaria de conquistar. Afinal, ele era o seu salvador...

- Podemos ser amigos? – perguntou ela, de forma sincera, mantendo a mão de Ben firmemente entre as dela.

O rosto de Ben se iluminou num largo sorriso, que fez o coração de Susana bater um pouco mais forte. _Caspian._ Era o mesmo sorriso de Caspian... Mas agora a semelhança entre os dois não a fazia mais sofrer. Graças à conversa com Lúcia, ela conseguira perdoar Caspian, ou melhor, entender que ele nunca fizera nada de errado. E agora ela finalmente podia olhar para Ben sem sentir aquela dor angustiante de antes.

- Claro que sim... – respondeu ele, unindo sua outra mão às dela.

Ben mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele não salvara a vida dela esperando recompensas, mas aquilo era um presente muito bem-vindo. Talvez ele jamais conseguisse alcançar o coração de Susana, mas ao menos a amizade dela já era um bem valioso, e ele lutaria todos os dias para mantê-la.

- Amigos... – disse ele, selando a amizade que acabara de nascer.

- Amigos... – respondeu ela, sorrindo ternamente para Ben.

Então, de repente as palavras de Lúcia voltaram à mente de Susana:_ "Eu diria até que ele seria capaz de cruzar mundos e dar o sangue por você..."_

_Dar o sangue por mim... Ele realmente deu o sangue dele por mim... Ela sabia... Lúcia sabia..._

Susana finalmente entendera o que sua irmã quis dizer com aquilo. Mas ela se ateve tanto ao último trecho, que sua mente falhou em dar mais atenção à primeira parte da frase de Lúcia. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora de descobrir o que "cruzar mundos" significava...

* * *

**Oi, pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! :)**

**Reviews, please!**


	8. Um dia muito especial

**Capítulo 8 – Um dia muito especial**

Era quarta-feira de manhã e Ben havia ido à livraria. O novo semestre na universidade começaria na próxima semana, e ele precisava comprar alguns livros. Ben examinava atentamente a lista de obras importantes que ele precisava adquirir e procurava concentradamente pelas prateleiras. Ele poderia simplesmente pedir ajuda a um dos atendentes, mas ele gostava de procurar sozinho pelos livros, era um tipo singular de divertimento.

Enquanto examinava os títulos dos livros na prateleira, Ben se lembrou de Susana... Como estaria ela agora? A última vez que ele a vira foi há três dias. Depois de receber alta, Danna, que havia acabado de voltar de sua pequena viagem, insistiu para que Susana passasse alguns dias na casa dela. Danna queria compensar o fato de ter estado ausente quando Susana passou horas difíceis e decidira cuidar dela durante sua recuperação. Susana não teve como recusar, e para falar a verdade ela não queria ficar sozinha no seu quarto de alojamento depois de tudo aquilo, ainda debilitada.

Sabendo dos sentimentos de Ben por Susana, John decidiu chamá-lo para uma visita à casa de Danna. Eles trocaram algumas poucas palavras na ocasião, mas nada de substancial. Mas foi o suficiente para deixar Ben contente por vê-la recuperada.

Enquanto tirava um livro da prateleira, outra lembrança veio à mente de Ben: o sonho que tivera naquela noite. Ele sonhara com Susana mais uma vez. O sonho havia sido nebuloso, não muito claro, mas ele tinha certeza de que era ela...

O sonho fora curto – ou talvez ele tenha tido essa impressão porque ele só se lembrava de uma pequena parte. Ele viu os olhos de Susana novamente, e eles estavam tristes e sem esperança. Ele não pôde distinguir claramente, mas teve a impressão de que ela vestia roupas diferentes das que ele costumava ver na Inglaterra. Pareciam ser de outra época... Da Idade Média, talvez?

Mas havia, além dos olhos de Susana, outro elemento que ele pôde distinguir claramente: a sua voz doce e encantadora. E o que ela disse foi a parte mais intrigante do sonho...

"Esse é o problema… Nós não voltaremos..."

O que aquilo significava? Ela disse que eles não voltariam... Não voltariam de onde? Não voltariam para onde? E _quem_ eram _eles_? Ben teve uma intuição de que aquela frase de alguma forma estava relacionada a um dos seus sonhos anteriores, aquele no qual pessoas atravessavam um portal em uma árvore...

Ben estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que deu um passo para trás e nem percebeu que havia uma pessoa cruzando o corredor. Aparentemente ela estava tão distraída quanto ele, visto que examinava uma lista de livros, alguns deles já em suas mãos.

O choque foi inevitável e fez com que os dois derrubassem seus livros no chão, abaixando em seguida para recolhê-los, em meio a inúmeros pedidos de desculpas. Quando Ben finalmente levantou seus olhos para se desculpar mais apropriadamente, suas palavras fugiram. Era Susana.

Depois de alguns minutos de choque, ela não pôde evitar uma pequena risada, achando graça da situação.

- Oi, Ben... – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Err... oi, Susana... – respondeu Ben, um pouco desconcertado – Não vai perguntar se eu estou te seguindo, vai? Eu juro que não estou...

- Não, eu não vou... – respondeu ela, com um meio sorriso no rosto - ... Mas eu realmente preciso tomar cuidado com os meus pensamentos...

- Como assim? – perguntou Ben, sem entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

- Bem... eu acabei de pensar em você... e você simplesmente apareceu!

O coração de Ben disparou ao ouvir aquilo. Ela estava pensando nele?

- Estava pensando em mim...?

Nesse momento, Susana percebeu que havia falado demais. Na verdade ela estava pensando em Caspian, e em seguida se lembrou de Ben, porque ele se parece com Caspian... _Mas eu não posso dizer isso a ele! Ai, Deus..._

Mas a mente de Susana conseguiu trabalhar rápido o suficiente para responder sem que Ben percebesse sua hesitação.

- É que eu passei agora há pouco pela seção médica e vi um livro sobre transfusão de sangue... Então me lembrei de você... – disse ela sorrindo, satisfeita com a desculpa perfeita que encontrara.

- Hum, então foi isso... – respondeu ele, um pouco desapontado. No que ele estava pensando? Ele sabia muito bem que ela não correspondia aos seus sentimentos... – E como você está? Já se sente totalmente recuperada?

- Eu estou bem, obrigada... Minha saúde sempre foi muito boa, acho que isso ajudou na minha recuperação, sabe... E Danna cuidou muito bem de mim nos dias em que estive na casa dela.

- Danna é uma moça ótima, não é? Não é à toa que o Jo... – Ben parou no meio da frase, dando-se conta de que estava prestes a revelar, sem querer, o segredo de seu amigo.

Mas Susana imediatamente entendeu o que ele quase disse.

- John gosta dela, não é?

Ben ficou sem saber o que responder. Ele não poderia trair a confiança de John...

- Ben, pode me dizer! Eu já venho percebendo isso há algum tempo...

- Bom, sim... Ele gosta dela – Ben não teve mais como negar.

- Nunca falei com Danna nem com Marianne sobre isso, mas eu já tinha percebido, sabe. Mas achei melhor não dizer nada ainda. Pelo menos não enquanto não encontrasse uma boa oportunidade.

- E quanto a Danna? Você acha que ela sente algo por John?

- Sinceramente eu não sei... Desde que a conheci, nunca a vi falar sobre nenhum rapaz, ela é um pouco fechada quando o assunto é esse... Ela é meio... indecifrável...

- Entendo...

- Será que podemos fazer algo a respeito? – perguntou Susana, com um brilho travesso no olhar.

- Talvez... – respondeu Ben, gostando da ideia – Podemos trabalhar nisso...

A ideia de se unir a Susana com um propósito em comum animou Ben. Ele já havia tentado convencer John a se declarar para Danna, mas ele parecia irredutível. Mas com a ajuda de Susana talvez fosse possível fazer algo por ele.

De repente Ben se lembrou do motivo de estarem naquela livraria.

- Você também está procurando livros para a universidade, não é? Já encontrou todos?

- Quase. Falta só um, mas ele está indisponível aqui... É uma pena, pois é uma obra realmente importante...

- Bom... eu também não encontrei dois dos livros que eu quero, mas estou pensando em procurá-los em outro lugar. Conheço uma livraria muito boa, mas é um pouco longe daqui, uns 40 minutos de carro, se eu me lembro bem. Você quer ir comigo? Tenho certeza de que encontrará o que procura. – disse ele, sem ter muita certeza de que havia feito bem em convidá-la...

- Oh, seria ótimo! Você... não se importa?

O rosto de Ben se iluminou com um sorriso radiante.

- De forma alguma! Uma boa companhia é sempre bem-vinda... – disse ele de forma gentil, oferecendo o braço a Susana, que rapidamente aceitou.

* * *

- Essa livraria é mesmo incrível! Aqui está o livro que estava faltando! Vejo que você encontrou os seus também.

- Sim, agora a minha lista está completa... Agora o que não está completo é o meu estômago... – disse ele, rindo em seguida e arrancando uma risada de Susana também.

- Bom, já é quase meio-dia... Eu também estou com fome...

A situação que se apresentou a Ben o deixou um pouco desconcertado. Era óbvio que agora ele deveria chamá-la para almoçar. Mas a conotação que aquilo poderia ter o deixou nervoso... Ele estava prestes a convidá-la para almoçar com ele... Soava como um encontro! Mas... Não... Naquela situação, o convite não soaria como se ele a estivesse chamando para o encontro... Soaria? _Deus, por que eu sou tão tolo?_

- Tem um restaurante muito bom a duas quadras daqui... – Ben começou hesitantemente, ainda inseguro – Você... aceita almoçar comigo?

Susana sorriu docemente para Ben. Ela notara a insegurança dele, mas atribuiu o nervosismo ao fato de ela tê-lo tratado mal antes... Pobre Ben...

- Claro que aceito, Ben, será um prazer...

Durante o almoço, Ben e Susana conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos, desde travessuras de infância até dificuldades da faculdade. Agora Susana acabava de contar sobre as viagens que ela fez no ano de intervalo entre o término do colégio e o início da universidade.

- Eu tive uma experiência parecida... – disse Ben – Mas no meu caso foram dois anos de intervalo entre o colégio e a faculdade. Assim que terminei o colégio, fiquei um ano acompanhando os negócios da família. Eu passava os dias com meu pai na sede da empresa, visitávamos as fábricas, aprendi muita coisa...

Enquanto Ben falava, Susana o observava atentamente. Ele era tão parecido com Caspian... Como aquilo era possível? Ela se sentia um pouco atraída por ele, ela não podia evitar... Mas ela sabia que a origem daquela atração era o seu amor por Caspian... Ela olhava para Ben e enxergava Caspian nele... Não tinha como ser diferente.

Ela inclusive chegou a pensar na possibilidade louca de ele ser Caspian, mas era logicamente impossível. Até alguns anos atrás, Caspian estava vivo em Nárnia, e ele não poderia estar vivo em Nárnia e em Londres ao mesmo tempo... A hipótese mais lógica era de que Ben era uma espécie de sósia de Caspian... Um correspondente londrino de um nativo de Nárnia... e que cruzou o caminho dela por algum motivo que ela ainda não sabia...

- Meu pai queria que eu me inteirasse de tudo e também queria que eu tivesse certeza de que era isso o que eu queria... – continuou Ben – Queria ter certeza de que eu queria realmente me envolver com a empresa da família ou se eu tinha alguma outra coisa em mente.

- É uma preocupação natural...

- Sim, ele coloca em mim as esperanças de dirigir a empresa no futuro.

- Você é filho único?

- Não, mas sou o único que sobrou... – Ben riu – Eu tenho duas irmãs mais velhas, Marion e Hilda, mas ambas já são casadas e vivem no exterior com seus respectivos maridos. Marion está na França, e Hilda na Itália. Mas elas nos visitam duas ou três vezes por ano.

- Entendo... Então seu pai aposta todas as fichas em você, não é?

- Sim, é mais ou menos isso... Mas eu não o culpo, nem reclamo. Eu sempre me interessei pelos negócios da família, sempre fui apaixonado pelo mar, sempre adorei navios, embarcações em geral... Então decidi cursar engenharia naval, para me especializar no ramo, sabe. Acho que é muito importante saber com o que estamos lidando. Depois desse ano de "estágio", passei um ano viajando, conhecendo novos lugares, assim como você. E foi uma experiência valiosa.

- Seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você... – disse Susana, sorrindo.

- Bom... eu faço o possível para não decepcioná-los... – respondeu Ben timidamente, com um leve rubor em sua face – Espero poder corresponder às expectativas deles...

- Tenho certeza de que você já corresponde...

Ben sorriu sem jeito e olhou Susana nos olhos, quase se perdendo naquele mar azul. Mas ele logo desviou o olhar. _Controle-se, Ben... Ela quer apenas a sua amizade, não crie esperanças..._, pensou ele consigo mesmo.

Ele então constatou que ambos haviam acabado suas refeições.

- Então, o que você quer fazer? Quer voltar agora?

- Eu... eu não sei... O que você tem em mente?

_Já que estamos aqui... por que não?_, pensou ele.

- Bom, faz tempo que eu não venho para esses lados, há lugares muito bonitos por aqui. Talvez possamos aproveitar que já estamos aqui e passear um pouco... O que acha?

- Acho que é uma ótima ideia!

Ben pediu a conta e logo depois os dois saíram em direção ao carro dele.

- Você parece conhecer bem este lugar... Já morou aqui?

- Não exatamente... Quando meus avós eram vivos eles moravam aqui, e eu costumava passar as férias com eles quando criança.

- Hum, entendi... E para onde exatamente estamos indo agora?

- Há um parque muito bonito aqui, com um belo lago. Era um dos meus lugares preferidos... Você vai gostar de lá!

Ao chegar ao parque, Ben e Susana sentaram-se em um banco de frente para o lago e conversaram durante horas. Os assuntos pareciam infinitos, um sempre puxando outro, revelando uma grande afinidade entre os dois.

Depois, os dois foram a uma cafeteria, onde ficaram até o fim da tarde. Quando se deram conta, haviam passado o dia inteiro juntos.

- Obrigada pelo passeio, Ben! Foi um dia muito agradável – disse Susana alegremente, ao chegar à entrada de seu alojamento.

- Eu é que agradeço a sua companhia, Susana... Eu já estava meio mal-humorado com a possibilidade de ir até lá sozinho... – riu ele, e Susana riu também – Por mais que eu goste de lá, uma boa companhia é sempre bem-vinda...

- Obrigada pelo "boa companhia"...

_Para mim você é muito mais que uma boa companhia, Susana..._, pensou Ben, incapaz de desviar os olhos dos de Susana dessa vez.

- Bom, preciso entrar agora... – disse Susana, sem perceber a intensidade do olhar do rapaz – Até outro dia, Ben!

- Até outro dia... – respondeu Ben, vendo Susana se afastar em seguida e entrar no alojamento.

Ben ficou ainda mais alguns instantes olhando fixamente para a porta do alojamento antes de voltar para o carro e seguir para casa. Seu coração estava transbordando de alegria, ainda que aquilo significasse apenas amizade. Não importava se ela não sentia por ele o mesmo que ele sentia por ela... O que importava era que agora eles eram amigos e ele aproveitaria cada segundo dessa amizade.

Da janela de seu quarto, Susana viu o carro de Ben seguir pela rua até dobrar na primeira esquina. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Há muito tempo ela não se sentia tão bem com alguém. Como ela pôde ser tão rude com Ben no início? Ele era tão doce, tão gentil... Há muito tempo ela não passava um dia tão agradável com alguém. E ela nem suspeitava que seu dia seria tão especial quando acordou pela manhã! Ben sem dúvida era um amigo valioso...

**

* * *

**

**Olá, pessoas! Gostaram do capítulo? Gostaria de agradecer muito a todos que deixaram reviews, adorei! Obrigada também a quem adicionou minha fic aos Favorites/Alerts. Muito obrigada mesmo! ^_^**

**Eu não tive muito tempo de revisar esse capítulo, então se tiver algo estranho não reparem... XD Depois eu leio com mais calma e corrijo o que estiver esquisito... rs**

**Agora... reviews, please! :D**

**

* * *

**

REVIEW REPLIES

**renata – Fique tranquila, eu não vou abandonar a fic, não! Eu demoro às vezes, mas eu posto! XD**

**Rosalie HaleNessie – Oi! Sim, esse é o meu trabalho, e eu gosto muito do que eu faço! :) Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! E vc é amante do Ben Barnes? Então somos duas! =P**

**Diessika – Fico feliz que está gostando, e desculpe se eu te deixo ansiosa pela demora! XD Prometo que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido... Quanto à sua sugestão, pode ser que eu a siga, vamos ver como as coisas vão rolar... :)**

**Regina Wassally – Obrigada pelo review! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! :D**


	9. A Destemida

**Capítulo 9 – A Destemida**

- Anne! – gritou John, ao encontrar a irmã – Sua aula já acabou?

- Sim, há alguns minutos...

- E onde está Susana?

- Não sei... Fiquei um pouco mais na classe para tirar algumas dúvidas com a professora depois da aula, mas Susana saiu apressada e disse que me encontraria na entrada do campus. Nós vamos nos encontrar com a Danna daqui a pouco para fazermos algumas compras.

- Hum, está explicado então...

- O quê?

- Ben também saiu apressado depois da aula, nem me esperou... Aposto que...

John não precisou completar o raciocínio. Ao chegarem à entrada do campus, ambos viram Ben e Susana do outro lado da rua, em frente à banca de jornal, conversando alegremente. John e Marianne se entreolharam, deram um meio sorriso e foram em direção deles.

- O que há de errado nesta cena? – perguntou John, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Que cena? – perguntou Ben, sem entender exatamente o que seu amigo estava querendo dizer.

- Esta, oras! – disse John exagerando na dramatização e fazendo Marianne dar o melhor de si para conter o riso.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... – disse Ben.

Susana só observava, intrigada com o rumo daquela conversa.

- Bom, vou lhes contar então... – agora John voltou-se para Susana – Supõe-se que você, Susana Pevensie, seja amiga da minha querida pequena irmã...

Susana ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida por Marianne.

- Para de me chamar de pequena, John! Eu sou apenas quatro minutos e meio mais nova que você...

- Mas é vários centímetros mais baixa, o que faz de você a pequena...

- Hunf...

- E quanto a você, querido Panda... Supõe-se que você seja _meu_ amigo. E o que temos aqui? Dois pobres irmãos abandonados pelos seus melhores amigos! – completou John acaloradamente. Quem não o conhecesse poderia até acreditar que ele realmente estivesse arrasado com "tamanho abandono".

- Ele te chamou de Panda? – perguntou Susana, dando-se conta do que acabara de ouvir.

- Deixa de ser dramático, John... – disse Ben, fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta de Susana.

- Ele te chamou de _Panda_? – Susana perguntou mais uma vez, agora sem esconder o riso.

- Sim! – respondeu John, com um largo sorriso – Ele não te contou sobre o apelido dele?

- Não! É... tão fofo...!

- Não é nada fofo… – Ben respondeu, suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas. Ele então voltou-se para John – Você quer que eu te mate agora ou mais tarde?

- Ah, não o mate! É adorável, Ben! De onde veio?

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Sim, eu quero!

- Não, não quer...

- Bom, quando nosso querido Ben era uma pequena e fofa criança... – John começou, o que fez Ben levar a mão à própria testa, morto de vergonha – ele costumava dormir com um panda de pelúcia e, de acordo com sua mãe, ele se transformava em um monstrinho demoníaco irritante quando seu brinquedinho era tirado dele, o que suas irmãs adoravam fazer...

- Oh, devia ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo!

- Ah, era sim... Quando você for à casa dele, peça a mãe dele que lhe mostre fotos dele quando era criança!

- John! – Ben estava à beira do desespero.

- Ou melhor, não será preciso pedir, ela provavelmente vai mostrá-las a você sem que você peça!

- Já acabou de me envergonhar, John?

- Sim, já acabei... – John respondeu, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Ótimo...

- Bom... – foi a vez de Marianne falar – Vamos, Su? Danna está nos esperando...

- Sim, vamos... – Susana respondeu, voltando-se em seguida para Ben – Vou sair com elas hoje... Antes que elas achem que eu troquei a amizade delas pela sua e que eu as abandonei para sempre... – completou ela, rindo.

- Só espero que elas não sejam tão dramáticas quanto o John... – Ben respondeu, rindo também, olhando de relance para o amigo, que trocava algumas últimas palavras com Marianne – Hum... nos vemos amanhã?

- Não sei... Amanhã eu provavelmente não serei uma boa companhia... Vou ao cemitério visitar o túmulo da minha família. Amanhã minha irmã completaria 18 anos...

- Entendo... Você vai sozinha?

- Sim...

- Você... quer companhia?

- Eu adoraria, Ben... Eu não queria mesmo ir sozinha, mas eu não tive coragem de chamar ninguém para ir comigo. Acho que um convite para ir a um cemitério não é dos mais agradáveis... – Susana sorriu, um pouco sem jeito.

- Eu não me importo, desde que eu esteja com você... – disse Ben, fazendo Susana corar – Que-... Quero dizer, eu não me importo de ir a um cemitério, desde que eu possa fazer companhia a uma amiga tão especial como você...

- Obrigada, Ben...

- Vamos, Su! – Marianne chamou novamente.

- Já estou indo!

- Então... Até amanhã... – disse Ben.

- Até amanhã, Ben...

Ben observou enquanto Susana se afastava com Marianne e se esqueceu completamente da presença de John.

- Err... Oi?

- Huh? Oi, John...

- E então? Quando você vai se declarar para ela?

Ben olhou para John sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- "Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço"... Não é, meu amigo? – continuou John.

- Não é isso, John...

- Para mim a situação é exatamente a mesma.

- Não é. A relação entre você e a Danna é bem diferente da minha com a Susana. Você tem medo de se declarar a ela porque acha que ela o vê apenas como um irmão, mas você não tem certeza disso. Além do mais, Danna nunca odiou você nem nunca disse que o seu erro foi ter nascido...

- Você ainda não esqueceu isso, não é?

- Não é que eu tenha mágoa da Susana, eu não tenho mais... Mas eu não quero correr o risco de sofrer de novo aquilo tudo. Não quero que ela pense que eu salvei a vida dela só para conquistá-la.

- Não seja tolo, ela nunca pensaria isso! Ela parece gostar bastante de você agora.

- Sim, mas como amigo. Eu não quero arriscar essa amizade. Eu a amo demais, quero poder estar ao lado dela sempre... Não quero ser rejeitado outra vez...

- E se ela se apaixonasse por você e também tivesse medo de revelar? Vocês estariam perdendo a chance de viver algo muito bonito. A amizade de vocês já é bastante notável...

- Não acredito que isso vá acontecer. Mas se acontecesse, eu acho que eu perceberia...

- Não conte com isso, meu amigo... Nós homens somos péssimos em perceber os sentimentos das mulheres, principalmente quando elas decidem escondê-los de nós...

- Devo admitir que isso é verdade, infelizmente...

- Mas não se preocupe... Se a Susana acabar se apaixonando por você, tenho quase certeza de que eu vou acabar sabendo... Sabe como é a minha irmã, sempre bancando o Cupido...

Ben apenas riu. Ele não tinha a menor esperança de que isso pudesse acontecer. Mas sem dúvida ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se conseguisse conquistar o coração de Susana...

* * *

- Finalmente você resolveu passar um pouco de tempo conosco, hein, Su? Você não dá mais bola para a gente desde antes do início das aulas, e olha que já faz duas semanas! Agora você só tem olhos para o seu _novo amigo_...

- Não exagere, você está falando como o seu irmão...

- Porque ele tem razão, oras...

- Mas não eram vocês que queriam que eu e o Ben nos aproximássemos de qualquer forma? Do que estão reclamando agora?

- Su, não se faça de desentendida... – dessa vez Danna se pronunciou – Queríamos que você desse uma chance ao menino, ele arrasta um bonde por você! Se pelo menos você estivesse aproveitando bem o tempo que passa com ele, nós não reclamaríamos...

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando... Ben é meu amigo, oras!

- Mas tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de ser muito mais do que isso... Eu lembro como ele ficou preocupado quando você estava no hospital... – disse Marianne – E antes daquilo, eu lembro de John ter comentado o quanto Ben estava sofrendo com a sua rejeição. John me disse que Ben estava apaixonado por você.

- John disse isso...?

- Sim, com todas as letras...

- Bom... Se Ben realmente chegou a sentir algo assim por mim um dia, tenho certeza de que ele não sente mais. Francamente, quem continuaria apaixonado por uma suicida? Ele deve ter se decepcionado muito depois do que eu fiz... Tenho certeza de que o que ele sente por mim hoje não passa de amizade.

- E você, Su? Não sente nada por ele? Nadinha? – perguntou Danna.

- Bom, eu gosto da companhia dele... Ele é agradável, é engraçado... Descobrimos muitas afinidades... Enfim, ele é um bom amigo.

- Su, não é disso que eu estou falando!

- Veja bem, ele é muito bonito, atraente, tem um sorriso maravilhoso... – explicou Marianne – Você não se sente nem um pouquinho atraída por ele?

- Claro que não! Ele é muito bonito, admito, mas ele é só meu amigo, e vai continuar sendo só meu amigo. Parem de imaginar coisas...

- Meninas, olhem esse vestido, que lindo!

Susana ficou aliviada por ter sido tirada do foco da atenção da Marianne e Danna, que estavam deslumbradas com as roupas da loja. Ela aproveitou para refletir sobre seus sentimentos por Ben. Para falar a verdade, ela realmente estava se sentindo atraída por Ben e apreciando os momentos com ele mais do que deveria...

Mas ela não pretendia admitir essa atração às amigas. Se elas suspeitassem, provavelmente iniciariam uma campanha para unir os dois, acabariam envolvendo John e, consequentemente, Ben saberia. E isso não poderia acontecer de jeito nenhum.

Susana tinha certeza de que Ben não tinha mais nenhum interesse amoroso por ela depois da tentativa de suicídio, mas achava possível que esse interesse renascesse caso ela desse a ele alguma esperança. Porque, para falar a verdade, se ele tivesse se decepcionado tanto assim com ela, provavelmente nem amigo dela ele teria se tornado.

Mas ela não poderia dar falsas esperanças a ele... Ela se sentia atraída por ele, sim, isso era inegável... Mas ela tinha plena consciência de que o que a atraía nele era a semelhança com Caspian. Era Caspian que ela amava e sempre iria amar... E ela já gostava muito de Ben para fazê-lo sofrer outra vez... Ben era uma pessoa muito especial e sem dúvida merecia ser amado pelas suas qualidades, e não por lembrar outra pessoa.

Susana deu um longo suspiro e decidiu deixar esses pensamentos de lado por hora. Era melhor voltar a dar atenção às amigas, que agora se distraíam na seção de sapatos da loja.

* * *

No dia seguinte, um sábado nublado, Ben acompanhou Susana ao cemitério, como combinado. Ao chegarem à entrada, Susana respirou fundo.

- Não venho aqui desde o enterro deles... Não tive coragem de voltar...

- Você se sente preparada agora?

- Acho que sim... Algo me diz que eles estão bem agora... – disse ela. Na verdade ela tinha certeza, pois havia conversado com Lúcia enquanto estivera inconsciente no hospital. Mas obviamente ela não podia contar isso a Ben...

Susana entrou no cemitério em direção ao túmulo, e Ben a seguiu. Ela se aproximou do jazigo da família e depositou sobre ele as flores que havia levado. Ao ver as fotografias de seus pais e de seus irmãos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ben se aproximou também e colocou as flores que ele também levara. Ele então olhou para as fotografias e, ao ver os rostos de Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia, seu coração quase parou. Ele teve certeza de já tê-los visto antes... Mas quando? Se fosse apenas uma leve sensação, ele poderia julgar que já havia cruzado com eles alguma vez enquanto eram vivos, já que moravam na mesma cidade. Mas não era isso... A sensação dele indicava algo mais forte, como se ele realmente os tivesse conhecido. Tão estranho... Mas Ben não teve tempo de pensar a fundo no assunto, já que nesse momento ele ouviu os soluços incessantes de Susana.

Ben sentiu seu coração partir ao ver Susana chorar e não se conteve: tomou-a em seus braços num abraço carinhoso e reconfortante, que Susana aceitou sem hesitar. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, Susana chorando copiosamente enquanto Ben acariciava seus cabelos e tentava acalmá-la.

- Eu sinto tanto a falta deles, Ben...

- Eu sei, minha querida, eu sei... Mas tenho certeza de que eles estão juntos num lugar muito bonito, longe de todo o sofrimento e de toda a dureza do nosso mundo... Eles estão bem, e tenho certeza de que eles não gostariam de ver você assim...

Susana foi aos poucos se acalmando com as palavras e com o carinho de Ben. Em poucos minutos suas lágrimas cessaram, mas ela se manteve abraçada a Ben por mais algum tempo. A sensação de estar nos braços dele era tão morna e agradável... Ela poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Ben sentiu quando os braços de Susana se apertaram um pouco mais ao redor da cintura dele, e ele teve que evocar todo o seu autocontrole para não fazer nada estúpido... Ben fechou os olhos, suspirou e se limitou a dar um suave beijo no alto da cabeça de Susana, que estava recostada em seu peito.

Susana fechou os olhos ao sentir o beijo, e recostou mais ainda ainda sua cabeça contra o peito de Ben. Então ela percebeu que o coração dele estava acelerado... freneticamente acelerado... E essa percepção a deixou um pouco desconcertada. Era melhor não prolongar aquele momento... Ela então suavemente se afastou dele e olhou em seus olhos, sorrindo ternamente.

- Obrigada, Ben... Obrigada pelas palavras, e obrigada por ter vindo aqui comigo.

- Não precisa me agradecer... – disse ele, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Susana e enxugando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas que ainda havia nele – Apenas seja forte e por favor não chore mais... O seu sorriso é a minha recompensa...

Susana não pôde conter um sorriso, e Ben a olhou fascinado. _Tão linda... Eu te amo tanto, Susana..._, pensou ele. Ben estava presentes a se perder nos olhos dela e provavelmente fazer papel de bobo, mas decidiu quebrar o contato visual e olhou para a direção do túmulo.

Susana então se voltou para o túmulo novamente e fez uma pequena prece silenciosa. Ben fez o mesmo, apesar da sensação estranha que tomou conta dele naquele momento. Para ele, era como se eles não estivessem mortos... Uma imagem clara deles veio repentinamente em sua mente, e nela eles estavam bem e felizes.

- Podemos ir agora... – disse Susana, ao terminar sua prece.

- Vamos...

Os dois seguiram em direção à entrada do cemitério. Sem Susana perceber, Ben olhou para trás mais uma vez, na direção do jazigo, e o que ele viu então tocou fundo no seu coração. Ele viu uma bela jovem em frente ao túmulo, e ela estava inclinada sobre as flores que acabaram de ser depositadas, deleitando-se com o aroma agradável que elas exalavam. Ben não teve medo daquela visão, muito pelo contrário. Era agradável olhar para ela. Parecia um anjo... A jovem então olhou para a direção de Ben e sorriu, dizendo mentalmente a ele.

"_Você está se saindo muito bem... Obrigada por salvar minha irmã... Muito obrigada."_

Ben não teve dúvidas de quem se tratava. Era a própria Lúcia, irmã de Susana. Mais uma vez ele teve certeza de que a conhecia. _Rainha Lúcia, a Destemida..._, pensou ele, imediatamente estranhando esse pensamento. De qualquer forma, ainda que sua razão não pudesse definir claramente o que estava acontecendo, seu coração entendeu o recado da jovem e ele soube que estava no caminho certo.

**

* * *

**

Hello, people! :) Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

**Quero agradecer a Diessika, Lady Lien, Renata, Regina Wassally, Rosalie HaleNessie e MaNgA aLbInA (ri muito com esse nick! XD) pelos reviews! Fico feliz que estejam gostando da minha fic, obrigada mesmo! :D**

**Renata, até vai ter parte "hot", mas os "derivadios" eu vou ficar devendo... Esta fic é classificação T... =P**

**Rosalie, já te adicionei no MSN... :) E eu tb estou muito ansiosa pela estreia de VPA! Não vejo a hora!**


	10. Encontro inesperado

**Capítulo 10 – Encontro inesperado**

_Era uma noite fresca e agradável, e ele estava encostado no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, admirando a lua e sentindo a brisa fresca que entrava. A ansiedade já o estava quase enlouquecendo, quando ele finalmente ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir. Ele ficou parado, olhando enquanto ela fechava a porta e em seguida se aproximava dele._

_Susana sorriu meio sem jeito, a luz da lua denunciando o rubor que surgiu em sua face. Ela era tão adorável... Ele queria tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la apaixonadamente, mas ele não sabia se era apropriado. Na verdade aquela situação em si já não era muito apropriada, Susana estar em seu quarto àquela hora da noite..._

_Ela então se aproximou mais dele e levou sua mão ao rosto dele para acariciá-lo, enquanto o olhava nos olhos intensamente. Ela então deslocou a mão para a nuca dele e puxou seu rosto em direção ao dela, beijando-o em seguida._

_O beijo começou calmo, delicado, sereno. Mas em pouco tempo a vontade de torná-lo mais profundo se mostrou irresistível. Susana começou a aprofundar o beijo e suas línguas logo se encontraram e se entrelaçaram num beijo ardente. As mãos dele seguravam mais firmemente a cintura de Susana, fazendo-a estremecer levemente._

_Quando sentiu que estava a ponto de perder o controle, ele decidiu interromper o beijo, mas seus lábios pareciam ter vida própria agora... Eles de fato deixaram os lábios dela, mas para continuar em outro local... Ele então começou a beijar o queixo dela e foi descendo, até chegar ao pescoço da jovem._

_Susana arfou e estremeceu mais uma vez, dessa vez mais intensamente. E num esforço sobre-humano, ela conseguiu fazer sua voz sair num fraco sussurro._

_- Oh, Caspian..._

Ben abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama num rompante. Seu coração estava acelerado. _Maldição, por que eu tive que acordar agora?_

Ben deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos para se lembrar do sonho, o que não foi muito difícil. Ele conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente da sensação de ter Susana em seus braços, de beijá-la daquela forma... _Ah, eu queria tanto que não tivesse sido um sonho..._

Era inevitável que ele acabasse tendo um sonho daquele tipo com Susana, principalmente depois do que ele sentiu ao abraçá-la no cemitério, no dia anterior. Ele experimentara uma proximidade que o fez querer mais, mas não sabia se seria possível estar com ela daquela forma outra vez. E estar com ela como ele estivera naquele sonho parecia impossível...

Aquele sonho fora diferente dos que ele tivera com Susana até então. Em todos os outros, o sonho era vago, como que envolto numa névoa, e na verdade ele mal conseguia distinguir Susana a não ser pelos olhos. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. O sonho fora límpido, claro, mais parecia uma lembrança... Mas obviamente se tratava de um sonho.

E, como quase todo sonho, ele teve seus elementos curiosos... A começar pelo quarto em que ele se encontrava. Definitivamente não era o dele, e ele teve um pouco de dificuldade de defini-lo. Parecia um quarto em estilo medieval... Mas ele não era de todo estranho. Parecia familiar, apesar de Ben nunca ter estado num quarto como aquele. Mas o mais estranho do sonho foi o nome pelo qual Susana o chamou. _Caspian..._

Se sonhos são frutos dos desejos interiores, aquele era facilmente explicável. Ele amava Susana e desejava ter aquele tipo de proximidade com ela, apesar de parecer impossível, e por isso ele sonhou com isso... Quanto ao quarto, pode-se dizer que Ben tinha certa simpatia por temas medievais, o que decerto era uma explicação.

Mas e o que dizer de Susana o ter chamado de Caspian? Ninguém o chamava pelo seu nome do meio, e ele frequentemente era reduzido a uma inicial, motivo pelo qual muitas pessoas não sabiam o que o C de "Benjamin C. Whittaker" significava. Bom, apesar disso, ele gostava desse nome, e sempre achou que combinava bastante com ele, apesar de suas irmãs nunca perderem a oportunidade de implicar com ele por causa disso...

"_Ben, você tem que agradecer muito a Deus por ter sido concebido no Mar Cáspio... Já pensou se a mamãe e o papai tivessem escolhido o Oceano Atlântico, ou quem sabe o Pacífico, para fazer o cruzeiro de segunda lua de mel? Você estaria perdido!"_, brincou Hilda certa vez.

"_Benjamin Atlantic Whittaker ou Benjamin Pacific Whittaker? __O que seria pior?"_, continuou Marion, caindo na gargalhada em seguida.

Ben amava demais as irmãs, e a relação entre os três sempre fora muito carinhosa. Mas elas definitivamente conseguiam ser bem irritantes de vez em quando... _Só espero que isso nunca chegue aos ouvidos de John, senão estarei perdido... _Ben sentiu um calafrio ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

Ben decidiu pensar sobre coisas mais agradáveis e voltou a se lembrar do sonho._ Eu queria tanto que isso um dia se tornasse realidade... Susana e eu..._

"_Até quando você vai conseguir esconder esse sentimento dela, Ben?"_, perguntou John na última conversa que tiveram._ "Vocês estão sempre juntos agora, eu juro que não sei como você consegue resistir. Eu pelo menos mantenho uma distância segura de Danna..."_

"_Eu já disse, John... Não quero arriscar nossa amizade, não quero que ela me rejeite de novo."_

"_Eu duvido que ela o rejeite, Ben. Ela gosta de você, isso está na cara. Marianne e Danna vivem 'reclamando' que Susana as trocou por você..."_

"_Mas isso não quer dizer que ela gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dela."_

"_Talvez não, mas já é um começo... Na verdade, eu acho que ela já gosta de você mais do que como um amigo... Mas ela talvez ainda não tenha se dado conta disso."_

"_Hum... Você já pensou que isso pode se aplicar a Danna também?"_

"_Eu nunca vou conseguir te dar um conselho amoroso sem que isso imediatamente se volte contra mim, não é?"_

"_Não."_

"_Imaginei."_

Ben sorriu. Talvez seu amigo tivesse razão... Talvez fosse besteira continuar alimentando o medo de ser rejeitado de novo. Afinal, até quando ele conseguiria ficar perto de Susana sem tomar nenhuma atitude? Até quando ele conseguiria reprimir aquele sentimento que crescia tão intensamente a cada dia? Mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo acabaria se tornando doloroso para ele: estar com ela sem poder acariciá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la...

Já era quase de manhã, mas as trovoadas do lado de fora anunciavam um domingo chuvoso e monótono, perfeito para estudar um pouco, como disse Susana no dia anterior, já prevendo o tempo de domingo com base no sábado pouco promissor. Ben acatou a ideia, já que desde o início das aulas ele não abrira sequer um livro para estudar... Mas ele definitivamente não precisava acordar tão cedo para isso, e ele decidiu voltar a dormir, embalado pelas lembranças de seu doce sonho...

* * *

Susana passara o dia estudando os textos das duas primeiras semanas de aula, já que no fim de semana anterior ela passara praticamente todo o tempo com Ben – um dos motivos pelo qual Marianne e Danna reclamaram com ela recentemente. E era justamente em Ben que ela não conseguia parar de pensar... A cada duas ou três páginas lidas, a imagem dele vinha à sua mente...

Ela não se cansava de se lembrar do gesto de carinho de Ben, abraçando-a e confortando-a quando o que ela mais precisava era justamente isso, o carinho e o conforto de uma pessoa querida. E o que ela sentiu quando ele a abraçou foi excepcional... Ela se sentiu amada e protegida como há muito tempo ela não sentia... Para falar a verdade, até então ela só havia se sentido daquele jeito com uma pessoa: Caspian.

Susana pôde sentir claramente o coração de Ben disparar quando ela o abraçou mais forte... Ela pôde sentir até mesmo certa alteração na respiração dele... Aquilo definitivamente significava algo. Será que ele ainda tinha sentimentos por ela, mesmo depois de ela ter provado não ser digna de ser amada por ninguém? Pois era essa a opinião dela a respeito do ato covarde de que ela fora capaz...

Pensar nessa possibilidade fez Susana se sentir mais confusa do que ela nunca sentira em toda a vida. Por um lado, seu coração se alegrou ao pensar que Ben pudesse ainda estar apaixonado por ela... A cada dia que passava mais ela queria estar perto dele, a companhia dele fazia um bem inestimável a ela.

Mas, por outro lado, havia o verdadeiro motivo por trás de tudo aquilo. Seria muito errado alimentar os sentimentos de Ben quando o que realmente a atraía nele era a semelhança com Caspian. Ela poderia esconder isso e se aproveitar da situação, mas isso seria uma atitude horrível... Sua consciência jamais aprovaria. Aquilo não seria justo com Ben. Ele era tão bom, tão meigo, tão sensível, tão amável, tão... perfeito. Ela precisava dar um jeito de refrear sua atração por ele.

_Eu queria tanto poder conversar com alguém sobre isso... Se Lúcia estivesse aqui ela me entenderia, ela poderia me aconselhar..._

Susana não queria desabafar com as amigas. Ela teria que tomar cuidado com as próprias palavras, para não correr o risco de revelar sobre Nárnia, o que provavelmente faria que elas a considerassem louca... E todas as pessoas relacionadas a Nárnia de alguma forma agora estavam mortas... Seus irmãos, o professor Kirke, a senhorita Plummer...

Já era quase noite e a tempestade finalmente se fora. Agora o céu estava quase limpo, e a noite prometia ser bela. Susana fechou seus livros e decidiu descansar um pouco. Ela estudara praticamente o dia inteiro. Ela então foi até a janela para dar uma olhada no lado de fora e teve uma grata surpresa ao notar o carro de Ben parado do outro lado da rua. Ele estava do lado de fora, encostado no carro, olhando em direção à janela de Susana, e o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto quando a viu foi arrebatador.

Susana retribuiu o sorriso e quase não pôde conter a alegria ao vê-lo. Ela mais do que depressa saiu de seu quarto e desceu até a rua para encontrá-lo.

- Ben, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela com um largo sorriso no rosto, o que fez o coração de Ben se acelerar.

- Eu passei o dia estudando, e quando terminei vi que a chuva havia dado uma trégua... Então resolvi dar uma volta e pensei em vir até aqui ver se você já tinha terminado de estudar também...

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Eu acabei de chegar... – mentiu ele. Ele já estava ali há pelo menos meia hora, olhando para a janela dela e criando coragem, decidindo se deveria chamá-la para sair ou não.

- Eu acabei de estudar agora há pouco, e agora estou sem nada pra fazer...

- Eu estava pensando... – _Como chamá-la para ir ao cinema sem que pareça claramente um encontro?_ – Tem um filme que acabou de estrear e estão falando muito bem dele, mas é um suspense e...

- "O Terceiro Homem"?

- Esse mesmo. Já ouviu falar nele?

- Claro, eu estou louca para assisti-lo! Tentei chamar as meninas para ir comigo, mas elas só gostam de dramas e comédias românticas... Não que eu também não goste, mas eu gosto de outros gêneros também.

- Você gostaria de assisti-lo comigo? – perguntou Ben sem hesitar, num raro momento de coragem.

- Você está me chamando para um encontro, Ben? – disse ela com um meio sorriso no rosto, mas logo se arrependendo da brincadeira. Ela já estava acostumada a fazer brincadeiras com Ben, mas dessa vez ela soou um tanto diferente...

Ben corou imediatamente, o que não passou despercebido por Susana.

- Err, eu... Bem, eu só queria...

- Estou brincando, Ben! – sorriu Susana, tentando consertar a situação depois de ver a reação de Ben – Claro que eu quero ir com você! Só me dê um minuto para eu trocar de roupa, eu já volto!

Susana mais do que depressa voltou para o alojamento para se arrumar, deixando Ben sem fala.

_Só uma brincadeira... Claro..._

Ben encostou-se ao carro numa posição confortável, preparado para esperar pelo menos 40 minutos até Susana terminar de se arrumar. Surpreendentemente, Susana voltou apenas 20 minutos depois – contrariando as expectativas de Ben. E quando Ben a viu, ele não foi capaz de pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Aliás ele não foi capaz de fazer nada além de admirá-la.

- Ben, estou pronta. Vamos?

Ele não respondeu e continuou fitando-a como se estivesse hipnotizado. _Tão linda..._ Susana estava com um vestido cor-de-rosa, num tom bem clarinho. Ele tinha um decote discreto, mas que fora suficiente para ativar certas fantasias em Ben... O vestido ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, deixando à mostra uma parte das pernas bem-delineadas de Susana, que estavam elegantemente equilibradas num par de sapatos de salto alto, de cor bege e que combinava com a delicadeza dela. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, como Ben nunca havia visto. Ela sempre usava algo para prendê-los, mas dessa vez as mechas caíam livres sobre seus ombros, de forma graciosa.

- Ben...? – Susana tentou "acordá-lo".

- Você está linda... – disse ele, sem conseguir conter sua admiração.

Susana corou intensamente com o elogio, mas em vez de desviar o olhar, ela o manteve nos olhos de Ben, lisonjeada pelo modo como ele a olhava.

- Obrigada... – respondeu ela, surpresa com a reação de seu coração àquele momento. Ela sentiu algo morno, agradável e que o fazia bater mais forte.

Ben continuava fitando-a, e Susana finalmente foi vencida pela timidez e abaixou os olhos, sorrindo sem jeito. Ben percebeu que a deixara desconcertada, mas preferiu deixar a situação daquela forma, em vez de se desculpar ou de se desdizer. Ela estava linda, ela era linda, e ela definitivamente merecia saber disso.

- Vamos? – perguntou Ben, finalmente.

- Sim, vamos...

* * *

- Ben, o filme foi fantástico! – disse Susana animadamente.

- Foi mesmo, fazia tempo que eu não via um filme tão bom!

Ben e Susana continuaram falando sore o filme enquanto se dirigiam à lanchonete do outro lado da rua. Enquanto esperavam seus lanches, falavam sobre as partes mais interessantes do filme. De repente, algo chamou a atenção de Susana. Em uma mesa no lado oposto ao que eles estavam, havia uma mulher e um menino, que devia ter por volta de 8 anos de idade. Ela não parava de olhar para Susana e Ben, e a expressão no rosto dela era de total perplexidade – aliás a mesma expressão que se desenhou no rosto de Susana ao vê-la.

Susana fitou-a por mais algum tempo até finalmente tomar coragem.

- Algo errado, Susana? – perguntou Ben, preocupado.

- Não... É que eu vi uma pessoa que eu não via há muito tempo... Você se importa se eu for até lá um minuto cumprimentá-la?

- De forma alguma. Eu espero aqui...

- Ok, já volto...

Susana levantou-se e respirou fundo enquanto caminhava na direção deles. A mulher viu que ela se aproximava e sua expressão agora era indecifrável. Desconfiança? Surpresa? Mais perplexidade? Era impossível definir.

Quando Susana chegou à mesa, a mulher se levantou em sinal de respeito e a cumprimentou.

- Rainha Prunaprismia...

- Rainha Susana...

- Por favor, não precisa me chamar assim... Não sou rainha neste mundo... – sorriu Susana.

- Nem eu... Nem em Nárnia eu fui, para falar a verdade, não é mesmo? – disse Prunaprismia, com um leve tom de tristeza em sua voz.

- Vamos deixar os títulos de lado então...

- De acordo. Mas... jamais imaginei encontrá-la por aqui... – disse ela, claramente surpresa.

- Nem eu... – disse Susana, tão surpresa quanto ela. Ela então olhou para o menino – É o seu filho?

- Sim, é o meu menino... – Filho, diga "olá" para Susana...

- Olá, Susana! Você é bonita!

- Oh, obrigada... – agradeceu ela, sorrindo ternamente para o menino – E você é um belo rapaz!

- Aquele que está com você... por acaso seria o...?

- Não, não é ele. Se parecem muito, não é?

- Se parecem demais... A semelhança é incrível!

- Prunaprismia... Eu gostaria muito de poder conversar com você agora... – Susana olhou na direção de Ben – Mas será que poderíamos nos encontrar um outro dia?

- Claro, claro! Sabe, eu nunca pensei que um dia pudesse cruzar com você ou com seus irmãos aqui, apesar de estarmos no mesmo mundo agora... Mas já que eu a encontrei, eu gostaria muito de conversar com você...

- Será um prazer. Vocês estão morando aqui em Londres?

- Na verdade não... Chegamos ontem e vamos ficar na cidade durante um mês. Meu marido está aqui a serviço, e nós viemos acompanhá-lo. Eu me casei novamente há alguns anos...

- Entendo... Será ótimo poder conversar com você. Que tal se nos encontrássemos amanhã? Eu faço faculdade, mas posso encontrá-la depois da aula.

- Perfeito.

As duas então combinaram o horário e o local do encontro e em seguida Susana se despediu dela e de seu filho. Susana voltou para a sua mesa, e a surpresa continuava estampada em sua face.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, é que... Fazia realmente muito tempo que eu não a via, e sinceramente não pensei que eu fosse voltar a vê-la algum dia...

- Entendo... – disse Ben, olhando em seguida na direção de onde Susana viera.

A mulher continuava olhando para eles, e quando Ben a viu, ele sentiu algo ainda mais estranho do que quando viu as fotos dos irmãos de Susana no cemitério. Nesse momento, ela e o filho se levantaram para ir embora. Ben os acompanhou com o olhar, completamente estupefato, enquanto uma cena se desenhava na sua mente: aquela mesma mulher, vestida numa espécie de camisola de modelagem antiga, segurava uma arma, uma besta, e o apontava na direção dele.

- Ben?

Ele pareceu não ouvir a voz de Susana. A cena continuava na sua mente, e uma expressão de dor surgiu em seu rosto quando, na cena em sua mente, ele vira a mulher atirar em sua direção e ferir-lhe o braço.

- Ben!

Ben pareceu voltar a si com o chamado de Susana e olhou para ela.

- De-... Desculpe...

- O que houve? Você está bem?

- Sim, estou... Eu só... – _Como explicar isso a Susana?_ – Eu achei que conhecesse aquela mulher de algum lugar e estava tentando me lembrar de onde, mas foi inútil... Acho que foi só impressão minha...

Susana estranhou a reação de Ben diante de Prunaprismia. Será que aquilo significava algo? _Será que...?_ Susana nem chegou a completar seu raciocínio, pois logo se lembrou da conclusão a que ela havia chegado no outro dia: seria impossível que Ben e Caspian tivessem existido ao mesmo tempo em mundos diferentes. _Deve ser só coincidência. Ele deve ter conhecido alguém parecido com ela, só isso... _Ela então decidiu não se ater mais a essa questão e voltou para o seu lanche, que havia acabado de chegar.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois deixaram a lanchonete e Ben levou Susana até o alojamento.

- Obrigada, Ben... Achei que o dia de hoje fosse ser um completo fracasso, mas você salvou a minha noite!

- Não... Foi _você_ quem salvou a minha noite...

Susana sorriu, encantada pela gentileza de Ben. Nesse momento, ele se aproximou de Susana de uma forma que fez o coração dela disparar, mas ele se limitou a dar um beijo em sua testa.

- Boa noite, Susana...

- Boa noite, Ben... – respondeu ela, um pouco perturbada.

Ela então seguiu em direção à porta do prédio e entrou, lançando mais um olhar na direção de Ben, que acabara de entrar no carro. Ele então sorriu mais uma vez para Susana e partiu.

Susana seguiu para seu quarto e foi direto para o chuveiro. Tomou um banho longo e relaxante, depois vestiu um pijama confortável e foi para a cama. Mas ela estava longe de estar com sono. Só queria ficar deitada, quieta, no escuro, apenas a luz da lua iluminando discretamente o quarto. Só queria ficar a sós com seus próprios pensamentos, e conjecturas, e sentimentos...

Mais cedo ela havia chegado à conclusão de que precisava dar um jeito de refrear a atração que sentia por Ben, talvez se afastar dele um pouco. Mas foi só ele aparecer que ela simplesmente se esqueceu de sua resolução e se deixou levar pelo seu coração, que ansiava pela companhia dele.

_Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo...?_

Susana se lembrou da forma como Ben a olhou mais cedo e do modo como ele a elogiou, e se lembrou do que ela sentiu...

_Eu quase derreti olhando nos olhos dele... Oh não, eu não posso, eu não posso... Eu não posso enganar Ben, é Caspian que eu amo... Não posso ser egoísta a ponto de me aproveitar dele só para me sentir próxima de Caspian..._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo evitar... Não posso me afastar de Ben, eu quero estar com ele, quero a companhia dele... Já sofri tanto, não posso me impor mais esse sofrimento... Não tenho forças pra isso... _

Depois do "monólogo mental", Susana, já sonolenta, chegou à conclusão de que não suportaria se afastar de Ben, mas, para o bem dele, ela precisava dar um jeito de refrear e esconder seus sentimentos por ele, que na verdade eram por Caspian. Pelo menos era nisso que ela acreditava...

**

* * *

**

**Oi, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Continuem deixando reviews, eles são o meu combustível para continuar escrevendo! ^_^**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLY**

**Rosalie Hale Nessie: Relaxa, sei como é net discada, já sofri desse mal... rs E obrigada pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijos! ^.^**


	11. Duas vidas, um amor

**Capítulo 11 – Duas vidas, um amor**

Ben sempre for a um estudante muito atento, sempre prestando total atenção às suas aulas. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ele simplesmente não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em nada do que estava sendo dito. Por sorte ninguém percebeu, já que ele continuava olhando atentamente para o professor, como se prestasse atenção. Mas sua mente estava muito, muito longe.

"O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?", ele se perguntava, lembrando-se da cena que surgiu em sua mente quando ele olhou para a amiga de Susana. Aquela mulher... Ele sentiu como se a conhecesse, e esse sentimento foi ainda mais forte do que quando ele viu as fotos dos irmãos de Susana, especialmente a irmã dela. Aliás, ele estava quase certo de que a moça que ele viu no cemitério era Lúcia, mas ela não conseguia entender por que ela aparecera para ele em vez de aparecer para Susana. E ela ainda se comunicou com ele meio que telepaticamente... Mas por quê?

Ben começou a pensar a fundo sobre todas as coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo ultimamente. No início, as cenas estranhas ocorriam só em sonhos, durante o sono, mas não elas surgiam quando ele estava acordado também. Na noite anterior, depois de chegar em cãs, ele estava pensando em Susana quando uma outra cena o pegou de surpresa. Na verdade ela fazia parte da cena que ele havia visto na lanchonete. Susana estava lá também, vestida em uma espécie de roupa de batalha e apontando seu arco e flecha para aquela mulher, enquanto esta apontava a besta para ele. Parecia que Susana o estava tentando proteger...

"Deus, isso não faz o menor sentido! Essa insanidade está me deixando louco! Ou será que é a minha loucura que está produzindo essas alucinações...? Eu preciso de ajuda... ajuda profissional... e rápido.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi procurar um terapeuta, mas ele reconsiderou, já que ele achou que tudo aquilo iria soar muito esquisito, mesmo para um terapeuta. Então ele decidiu procurar algo para ler. Talvez ele pudesse encontrar algumas respostas sem precisar mostrar a ninguém que ele estava ficando louco... Ele precisava ir à biblioteca, e ele tentaria ir assim que encontrasse algum tempo livre. Ele gostaria de ir naquele mesmo dia, mas ele precisava ir à casa de John buscar um livro que ele havia esquecido na última vez que estudaram juntos. Talvez ele pudesse ir depois que saísse da casa de John... Mas agora o que ele precisava era prestar atenção à aula, ainda que essa tarefa parecesse impossível.

* * *

- Aqui está o seu livro, Ben.

- Obrigado, John. Eu não acredito que eu o esqueci aqui...

- E eu não acredito que você só deu falta dele hoje!

- Pois é... Eu estou tão distraído ultimamente, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...

- Você não sabe? Você tá brincando, né? Isso se chama "amor", meu amigo...

- Não, não é só isso, John...

- Não?

- Não...

Ben suspirou. Ele estava hesitante sobre compartilhar sua insanidade, mas a verdade era que ele estava impaciente para conversar sobre as suas "esquisitices" com alguém. John era seu amigo, afinal; não teria problemas se ele pensasse que ele era um maluco...

- John... Se eu lhe contar algo realmente estranho, você não vai me chamar de maluco, vai?

- Creio que isso seja impossível, Ben – John disse, rindo – O máximo que eu posso fazer é não chamá-lo de maluco na frente de outras pessoas...

- OK, eu aceito.

- Nossa, você parece tão sério... O que está acontecendo? É sobre Susana?

- Em parte, sim...

Então Ben contou a John tudo sobre os sonhos que ele tinha desde a infância, inclusive aqueles em que via os olhos de Susana, contou sobre ter visto Lúcia no cemitério e também sobre as suas "alucinações" recentes. Mas a reação de John definitivamente não foi a que Ben esperava.

- Ben, isso é incrível! Eu já li sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas eu nunca encontrei ninguém que realmente estivesse passando por isso...

- Do que você está falando?

- Vidas passadas, claro.

- Vidas passadas? Vidas passadas... Eu nunca considerei essa possibilidade... Você disse que leu sobre isso? Onde?

- Na verdade, eu tenho um livro sobre esse assunto. É um livro sobre psicologia. Algum tempo atrás, Marianne me pediu para eu ir à livraria para comprar alguns livros para ela, e eu achei este aqui. Eu fiquei bastante interessado. É sobre uma pesquisa científica sobre lembranças de vidas passadas e outros fenômenos psíquicos.

- "Da Índia ao Planeta Marte", de Théodore Flournoy – Ben leu baixinho, antes de folhear algumas páginas do livro e ler alguns trechos do prefácio – John, você pode me emprestar?

- Claro, pode levar! Eu acho que você vai encontrar as respostas que você está procurando. Mas eu posso lhe dizer que esses seus sonhos e "alucinações" realmente parecem ser lembranças de vidas passadas. Talvez você tenha conhecido Susana em outra vida e é por isso que você se apaixonou por ela tão rapidamente!

- John, isso... isso é incrível! Muito obrigado!

- E você achou que eu fosse chamá-lo de maluco... Que espécie de amigo você acha que eu sou? – ele perguntou, fingindo estar profundamente ofendido e arrancando uma gargalhada de Ben.

- Você realmente me surpreendeu. Não sabia que você acreditava nesse tipo de coisa.

- Bem, a vida tem tantos mistérios, nós temos que tentar desvendar alguns deles, sabe. Não podemos simplesmente fechar os olhos para as coisas que não conseguimos explicar.

- É, você está certo...

Ben olhou para o livro em suas mãos e mal podia esperar para começar a lê-lo. Aquilo definitivamente era o que ele estava procurando.

* * *

- Então você se casou com Glozelle...

Susana e Prunaprismia haviam se encontrado numa cafeteria perto do campus e agora já conversavam há algumas horas.

- Sim... Quando chegamos aqui, nós ficamos muito próximos, ajudando um ao outro, e ele desenvolveu uma grande amizade com meu pai.

- Lorde Scythley...

- Sim... Glozelle sempre foi muito atencioso, muito gentil, e sempre se preocupava com meu filho. Mas levou algum tempo até começarmos um relacionamento. Dois anos, eu acho. Eu não estava preparada para um novo relacionamento no início, eu nem pensava nisso. Mas dois anos mais tarde, eu comecei a pensar em me casar novamente, em dar um pai ao meu filho. Então eu me dei conta de que Glozelle esteve sempre presente quando eu precisei, então eu pensei: "Por que não?".

- Entendo... Acho que Glozelle sempre foi um bom homem, eu pude ver bons sentimentos nele. Quando lutamos na Revolução Narniana, eu presenciei uma cena que foi bastante comovente. Caspian estava no chão e Glozelle estava em pé à frente dele e poderia tê-lo matado facilmente se ele quisesse. Mas ele não o matou. E mesmo se as árvores não tivessem chegado naquele exato momento, tenho certeza que ainda assim ele não o teria matado. Ele hesitou, e eu vi um brilho de lealdade em seus olhos. Caspian era o herdeiro do trono por direito, afinal.

- Sim, ele era. E Miraz tentou roubar-lhe o trono e obrigou Glozelle a seguir suas ordens. Foi por isso que Glozelle aceitou a oferta de vir para cá, ele estava tão envergonhado... – ela disse, com a voz cheia de lamentação – Olhe... Eu quero me desculpar pelo meu comportamento naquela época... Eu feri Caspian, quando tudo o que ele queria era lutar por seus direitos.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Prunaprismia... Você fez o que você tinha que fazer, você só estava defendendo seu marido. Você não sabia que Miraz tinha matado o pai de Caspian, nem que ele tinha tentado matar o próprio Caspian no dia em que seu filho nasceu. Não foi sua culpa...

- Obrigada, Susana... Estou muito feliz por você não ter guardado rancores em relação a mim.

- Nem eu nem meus irmãos, eu posso lhe garantir.

- Eu lamento tanto pelo que aconteceu a eles e aos seus pais...

- Foi um período muito difícil para mim... Mas eu tenho certeza de que eles estão bem agora, felizes e em paz... Mas eu sinto tanto a falta deles... – disse ela, sua voz falhando um pouco.

- Oh, querida... – Prunaprismia segurou a mão de Susana, confortando-a.

Susana decidiu não deixar a dor dominá-la e rapidamente secou as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

- Eu vou ficar bem...

Prunaprismia olhou seu relógio e notou que já era um pouco tarde.

- Susana, querida, eu preciso ir agora. Deixei meu filho com seu professor no hotel, não quero que ele sinta minha falta por tanto tempo... Podemos nos encontrar novamente?

- Claro, eu ficaria muito feliz de poder conversar com você outra vez.

- No próximo sábado nós estaremos livres, você poderia me visitar em meu hotel, o que você acha? Poderíamos almoçar a passar a tarde juntas. Glozelle estará lá também, tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito feliz em vê-la.

- Seria ótimo!

Prunaprismia pegou um pedaço de papel, anotou o endereço do o hotel nele e entregou-o a Susana.

- Aqui está. Estarei esperando você para o almoço então.

- Eu estarei lá.

Prunaprismia se despediu de Susana e deixou a cafeteria. Susana ficou lá por mais algum tempo, refletindo sobre toda a conversa que tiveram.

"Ela é uma boa mulher... Ela não merecia ter aquele canalha como marido. Mas estou feliz que ela está tendo uma segunda chance agora."

* * *

Quando Susana acordou na manhã seguinte, seu primeiro pensamento foi em Ben. Aliás, ela estava pensando nele com bastante frequência... Todas as manhãs ela ansiava pelos momentos que teria com Ben, mesmo sabendo que durante a semana eles não tinha muito tempo para se ver, já que estudavam em prédios diferentes e ambos estavam ficando muito ocupados com seus estudos.

Agora Susana estava a caminho de sua aula, ainda pensando em Ben, quando uma voz fez seu coração disparar.

- Susana!

- Ben! – ela sorriu um pouco nervosa, tentando acalmar o ritmo de seu coração – Bom... Bom dia!

- Bom dia, amor... – ele disse, corando imediatamente ao perceber o que havia deixado escapar, fazendo-a corar também. – Err... desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito isso... Eu...

Susana apenas sorriu com o embaraço de Ben. Ela adorou o modo como ele a chamou de "amor", mas ela não sabia se deveria dizer a ele que ele não precisava pedir desculpas. Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão, ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Eu... Eu estou feliz de tê-la encontrado, preciso falar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Bom, meu aniversário é no próximo domingo e eu vou celebrá-lo com os meus amigos mais próximos, na minha casa, à noite. Eu gostaria muito que você fosse...

- Oh, é seu aniversário! Que ótimo! É claro que eu vou, eu adoraria!

Ben deu um largo sorriso de pura felicidade, e ele estava tão arrebatador que o coração de Susana doeu em seu peito.

- Ótimo! Vou pegá-la no seu alojamento então às 18 horas, tudo bem?

- Sim, está ótimo!

- Bom... Estou convidando você agora porque creio que não teremos tempo de nos ver novamente até o fim de semana...

- Por quê...? – ela perguntou, com uma ponta de tristeza surgindo em sua voz.

- Eu vou ter algumas aulas de treinamento fora do campus, com os meus colegas de classe. Vamos sair dentro de poucas horas, aliás. Será uma semana bem agitada...

- Entendo... – ela disse timidamente. – Então só nos veremos novamente no domingo?

- Não sei... Talvez possamos nos encontrar no sábado, poderíamos passear um pouco... O que acha?

- Oh... Eu já tenho um compromisso no sábado... Vou visitar minha amiga no hotel onde ela está hospedada. Aquela amiga que encontrei na lanchonete.

- Eu me lembro... – ele disse, lembrando-se brevemente da memória que aquela mulher provocou. – Então parece que só vamos nos ver novamente no meu aniversário... – ele concluiu, fitando Susana com um olhar melancólico.

- É, acho que sim... – respondeu ela, tão melancólica quanto ele.

Ben continuou olhando para ela, querendo dizer algo mais, mas não encontrando coragem suficiente. Ele já havia lido várias páginas do livro que John lhe emprestara, e ele estava completamente convencido de que seus sonhos e alucinações eram na verdade lembranças de outra vida – uma vida na qual ele com certeza havia conhecido Susana. Desde a primeira vez em que a vira, ele soube que ela era o amor da vida dele, e agora ele estava certo de que aquele amor havia nascido muito tempo atrás, em outra época. Mas ele não estava certo do que deveria fazer agora. Ele não podia simplesmente contar a ela tudo aquilo, ou ela provavelmente acharia que ele estava ficando louco. Além disso, ele precisava ir para a aula agora...

- Eu preciso ir agora...

Ben se aproximou de Susana, um pouco hesitante, e isso fez Susana prender a respiração. Ele aproximou-se devagar e deu um suave beijo na bochecha de Susana, e ela fechou os olhos enquanto uma sensação extremamente agradável a dominava. O coração dela estava disparado, ainda mais rápido do que quando ele beijou sua testa na outra noite.

- Até mais... – ele disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

- Até mais... – ela respondeu, olhando-o nos olhos e, em seguida, desviando brevemente o olhar para os lábios perfeitos dele.

Ele então partiu em direção ao seu prédio, com o coração apertado em seu peito. "Oh, deixe de ser tão dramático...", ele disse para si mesmo. "São apenas alguns dias...". Depois de alguns passos, ele voltou-se novamente para a direção de Susana e ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar, observando-o. Ele sorriu, e ela sorriu de volta. Mas ele não teve tempo de observá-la por mais tempo, já que um colega de classe se aproximou, chamando sua atenção.

Susana continuou no mesmo local, seguindo Ben com o olhar até não poder mais vê-lo. Ela sentiu uma ponta de dor em seu coração e respirou fundo. "Oh, deixe de ser tão dramática...", ela disse para si mesma. "São apenas alguns dias..."

"Apenas alguns dias..."

**

* * *

**

Oi, pessoas! Eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu estive muito ocupada os últimos dias... Sorry!

**E também queria agradecer a todos pelos reviews! ********Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! :D**

**Diessika e Rosalie HaleNessie, me perdoem por torturar vcs com a minha demora! XD**

**PS1: O livro **_**Da Índia ao Planeta Marte**_** é outra referência real. Seu nome original é **_**From India to the Planet Mars**_** (não sei se foi publicado em português), e seu autor, Théodore Flournoy, foi professor de psicologia na Universidade de Genebra e escreveu livros sobre fenômenos psíquicos.**

**PS2 (para aqueles que não são registrados): Gostaria de pedir mil desculpas, mas eu desativei os reviews anônimos. Sinto muito mesmo, mas eu tive que fazer isso antes que as coisas fugissem do meu controle (eu estava recebendo muito "spam" nas minhas fics em inglês). Mas vocês podem se registrar! É bastante útil, já que permite que vcs adicionem suas histórias favoritas ao sistema de alertas e recebam os avisos de atualizações por e-mail! :)**


	12. Quando o coração fala

**Não, isso não é uma miragem. Eu realmente atualizei a fanfic! Peço mil desculpas pela demora, quase 5 meses desde a última atualização! O fato é que eu comecei a escrever os capítulos dessa fic primeiro em inglês e acabei ficando sem tempo para a versão em português (por isso **_**Love and Salvation **_**está alguns capítulos à frente). Mil perdões por isso, e prometo que vou fazer o possível para atualizá-la com mais frequência! Além disso, eu ando bastante ocupada com o meu trabalho, mas vou tentar organizar melhor o meu tempo para não deixar as minhas fanfics abandonadas...**

**Bom, agora chega de conversa! Espero que gostem do capítulo! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Quando o coração fala**

Finalmente era sábado. Susana acordou de manhã e decidiu ficar um pouco mais na cama. Mais tarde ela iria se encontrar com Prunaprismia e Glozelle, e no dia seguinte... Amanhã ela finalmente veria Ben de novo... e seria o aniversário dele! Só mais um dia... Aquela semana tinha sido provavelmente uma das semanas mais longas da vida dela... Cada dia parecia um ano inteiro! Tudo tinha sido extremamente chato e nada conseguia animá-la.

"_Você está triste porque não vê Ben desde terça, não é?"_, Marianne perguntara a ela ontem depois da última aula. Algo acabou distraindo-as e elas acabaram mudando de assunto, então Susana não tivera tempo de responder. Mas o fato era que Marianne estava certa. Ela estava triste por estar longe de Ben.

Seu coração tinha quase se partido em pedaços quando ele disse que eles não iam poder se ver pelo resto da semana. Mas por que ela se sentia dessa forma? Ela realmente se sentia terrivelmente atraída por Ben e adorava a companhia dele, mas será que ela não estava exagerando? Ela já havia chegado à conclusão de que ela precisava conter seus sentimentos, ou ela acabaria magoando Ben. Mas esses sentimentos estavam se tornando tão fortes que estava ficando realmente difícil controlá-los.

"Droga, não posso deixar essa atração tola magoar Ben!", pensou Susana. "Não posso dar a ele nenhuma esperança quando meu coração na verdade pertence a Caspian! Caspian...?"

Susana sentiu algo estranho ao pensar em Caspian. Ela se deu conta de que já fazia vários dias que ela não pensava nele. Apenas Ben preenchia os seus pensamentos agora... No início, pensar em Ben sempre a fazia pensar em Caspian, mas agora... era diferente. Será que isso significava alguma coisa? Ela não sabia, mas precisava descobrir.

* * *

Depois de almoçar com eles em seu hotel e ouvir sobre a vida deles desde que vieram de Nárnia, Susana agora estava contando a Prunaprismia e Glozelle a última jornada de Lúcia e Edmundo em Nárnia e sobre o encontro deles com Caspian, que já era rei há três anos naquela época.

- Eu tinha certeza de que Caspian acabaria fazendo isso, eu tinha certeza de que ele tentaria encontrar os lordes telmarinos desaparecidos.

- Foi realmente uma pena que algum deles já estivessem mortos... Ainda acho difícil de acreditar no quanto Miraz foi cruel tentando se livrar deles... E eu não acredito o quão cega eu fui. Se eu tivesse imaginado que...

- Por favor, não seja tão dura com você mesma, querida – disse Glozelle. – Mesmo que você tivesse descoberto algo, como você poderia tê-lo impedido? Tenho certeza de que ele, de alguma forma, teria feito tudo para fazê-la acreditar que ele estava certo.

- Bom... Acho que você tem razão...

- Então essa foi a última vez que seus irmãos mais novos foram a Nárnia?

- Sim. Nosso primo Eustáquio esteve lá com eles nessa ocasião, e algum tempo depois ele voltou a Nárnia, dessa vez com Jill Pole, uma amiga dele. Mas várias décadas já haviam se passado em Nárnia, e Caspian já era bem idoso. Eles foram a Nárnia ajudar a encontrar Rilian, filho de Caspian, que havia sido sequestrado anos atrás.

- Filho de Caspian? Ele teve um filho? Então ele se casou? – Prunaprismia perguntou.

- Sim... Ele se casou com Lilliandil, a estrela que ele e meus irmãos conheceram na Ilha de Ramandu...

Prunaprismia e Glozelle trocaram olhares, já que ambos notaram a tom triste na voz de Susana ao dizer isso. Prunaprismia decidiu que era hora de Glozelle deixá-las sozinhas por alguns momentos.

- Glozele, você se importaria de dar uma olhada em Adrian? Ele está muito quieto, tenho medo do que possa estar aprontando... – ela disse, rindo.

- Claro, querida... – ele respondeu, imadiatamente entendendo o "recado" de Prunaprismia – Com licença, Susana, voltarei logo.

Prunaprismia esperou Glozelle sair do cômodo e voltou-se para Susana.

- Querida... Posso perguntar algo... pessoal?

- Err... Bom... claro...

- Como você superou... estar longe de Caspian?

Susana arregalou os olhos, um pouco chocada.

- Co-... Como você sabe sobre mim e Caspian? – ela perguntou. Quando ela deu o beijo de despedida em Caspian, Prunaprismia já havia atravessado o portal...

- Bom... Apesar de não ter comparecido à coroação por conta da vergonha que eu estava sentindo por causa de Miraz, eu ainda estava vivendo no castelo telmarino. Permaneci lá até o último minuto, e... Eu vi você e Caspian juntos algumas vezes. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo entre vocês – ela disse. Ela também havia visto Susana entrar no quarto de Caspian logo após o baile da coroação, mas ela decidiu não mencionar esse fato. Susana provavelmente se sentiria bastante desconfortável...

- Então você sabia... – Susana disse meio sem jeito, corando levemente.

- Sim, eu sabia... Você se apaixonou por ele, não foi?

- Sim...

- E ele se apaixonou por você também... Eu pude ver nos olhos dele. Susana, eu nunca havia visto ele olhar para nenhuma garota do modo como ele olhava para você.

Susana apenas sorriu.

- Como você se sentiu quando descobriu que ele havia se casado com outra?

- Eu fiquei muito magoada... Eu sofri tanto que tentei apagar tanto Caspian quanto Nárnia da minha mente, e eu realmente achei que eu havia conseguido. Mas então meus pais e meus irmãos morreram e eu tive que encarar Nárnia novamente, porque os momentos mais felizes que passei com meus irmãos foram em Nárnia, e eu acabei repetindo na minha mente cada lembrança...

- Entendo... Deve ter sido muito difícil para você, querida...

- Sim, foi... Mas ficou ainda pior...

- Pior?

- Sim... quando conheci Ben...

- Ben? O rapaz que estava você naquela noite?

- Sim.

Susana estava se sentindo bastante aliviada. Finalmente ela poderia falar sobre suas preocupações relacionadas a Nárnia com alguém! Ela estava imensamente feliz por ter encontrado Prunaprismia. Dela, Susana não precisaria esconder nada já que ela própria era uma narniana – uma telmarina, na verdade, mas ainda assim uma narniana.

Em seguida, Susana contou a ela como conhecera Ben e como ele trouxera de volta a sua dor por ter sido "traída" por Caspian. Ela também contou sobre sua tentativa de suicídio, sobre a transfusão de sangue e sobre amizade que acabara nascendo entre ela e Ben.

- Susana, eu estou chocada! Eu nunca poderia imaginar que esse tipo de coisa aconteceria com você... Mas eu estou tão feliz por você estar bem agora! Mas esse rapaz, o Ben... Tem certeza de que ele não é mesmo Caspian? Quero dizer, é muita coincidência ele ter aparecido em sua vida e ter se aproximado de você, não é mesmo?

- Eu já pensei sobre isso... Mas eu ainda acho que é apenas uma coincidência. Uma coincidência enorme, eu admito, mas ainda assim apenas uma coincidência. Quero dizer, seria impossível. Até alguns anos atrás, Caspian ainda estava vivo em Nárnia. E Ben nasceu em Londres há 22 anos e tem vivido aqui desde então. Eu não consigo conceber a ideia de Ben ter vivido aqui ao mesmo tempo em que Caspian vivia em Nárnia e ambos serem a mesma pessoa. É logicamente impossível...

"Logicamente impossível...", Susana pensou, percebendo que ela já havia dito essas exatas palavras antes. Certa vez, ela pensou que era logicamente impossível encontrar uma floresta dentro de um guarda-roupa, e ela estava enganada. "Mas agora é diferente..., ela pensou. Dessa vez, **_é_** logicamente impossível..."

- Sim, talvez você tenha razão... Mas a semelhança entre ele e Caspian é impressionante! Bom, você disse que acha que ele sente algo por você... E você? Você sente algo por ele também?

Susan corou novamente, o que fez Prunaprismia sorrir.

- Eu... Eu não sei exatamente o que sinto por ele. Eu me sinto muito atraída por ele, e eu sei que isso começou por causa da semelhança entre ele e Caspian. Mas ele não sabe que eu me sinto assim, não seria justo com ele. Se ele realmente sente algo por mim, ele ficaria muito decepcionado ao saber que meus sentimentos por ele nasceram não pelo que ele é, mas por ele lembrar outra pessoa...

- Eu entendo você... E como ele é? Além de se parecer com Caspian, é claro...

- O Ben... O Ben é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci – ela começou, com um sorriso nos lábios – Eu o admiro muito! Ele é inteligente, gentil, engraçado, e tem um coração maravilhoso. Temos tantas afinidades... Gostamos dos mesmos tipos de livros, e dos mesmos tipos de filmes. Podemos falar sobre qualquer coisa por horas e nunca nos cansamos. E nós nos divertimos muito juntos... – disse ela, sua voz ganhando um tom doce e amoroso. "Eu adoro o jeito como ele me trata, ele é sempre tão gentil e tão doce... E eu adoro o jeito como ele fala comigo. Sua voz é tão suave, tão linda... E eu adoro o modo como ele olha para mim... Ele me faz sentir especial e eu sinto como se eu fosse me perder em seus olhos... Quando eu estou com ele eu me sinto tão feliz e contente... E quando eu não estou com ele, eu me sinto... triste e incompleta.

Prunaprismia estava atônita. Ela ficou completamente estupefata com a forma como Susana deixou seu coração falar, mesmo que ela tenha feito isso de forma inconsciente, sem perceber.

- Susana, como você pode dizer que não sabe o que sente por ele?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Veja só o que você acabou de dizer! Você não se sente atraída por ele só porque ele lembra Caspian, você o admira pelo que ele realmente é e pelo que ele a faz sentir. E, para dizer a verdade, pelo tom da sua voz, pelo sorriso em seus lábios e pela luz em seu rosto enquanto você estava falando sobre ele, eu não acho que "atração" e "admiração" sejam as palavras ideais para definir seus sentimentos por ele...

Susan corou intensamente dessa vez. Será que ela havia sido tão emotiva na forma como falou de Ben? Ela não havia notado... Ela apenas pensou nele e deixou seu coração falar...

- Você quer dizer que... eu o amo?

- Sim, minha querida! Você apenas estava cega para os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Quando você disse que apenas se sentia atraída por ele eu acreditei, mas então você começou a dizer todas essas palavras tão bonitas e comoventes... Elas soaram como uma autêntica declaração de amor. É uma pena que ele não estava aqui para ouvir isso! – ela riu.

Susana sorriu e olhou para as próprias mãos, um pouco sem jeito.

- Bom... – Prunaprismia olhou para o relógio – Vamos tomar um chá?

* * *

Ben estava em frente ao alojamento de Susana, do outro lado da rua, olhando para a janela dela. Não havia nenhuma luz dentro, então ele deduziu que ela não estava lá. "Ela ainda deve estar com a amiga dela...", ele pensou. Ele já estava lá fazia 25 minutos, e ele sabia que era inútil continuar esperando por ela. Ele nem sabia que horas ela voltaria... Mas ele não queria ir embora. Ele queria esperar por ela, não importava o quanto. Ele sabia que a veria amanhã de qualquer forma, em sua festa de aniversário, mas ele não queria ter que esperar tanto... Especialmente depois de seu último sonho...

Na noite passada ele havia sonhado com ela novamente... Na verdade, ele já havia tido aquele sonho antes, mas de forma nebulosa e incerta, e ele só conseguia se lembrar de poucos trechos. Dessa vez o sonho fora mais claro, vívido, e ele pôde se lembrar de cada palavra dita...

_- Estou feliz de ter voltado – disse Susana._

_- Queria que tivéssemos tido mais tempo juntos – ele respondeu._

_- Nunca teria dado certo mesmo..._

_- Por que não?_

_- Eu sou 1.300 anos mais velha que você..._

_Depois disso, ela estava prestes a ir embora, mas então ela se voltou para ele novamente e o beijou ternamente. Ao interromper o beijo, ela o abraçou forte e ele fez o mesmo, seus lábios tocando a pele nua do ombro de Susana._

_- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou. – Eu vou te amar pra sempre..._

_- Eu também vou te amar pra sempre... – ela sussurrou também, claramente tentando conter as lágrimas, assim como ele._

Depois disso ele acordou, com uma dor profunda em seu peito, e essa dor o acompanhou ao longo de todo o dia. Ele tinha certeza de que esse sonho mostrou a última vez que eles estiveram juntos naquela outra vida. Ele tinha a clara impressão de que eles se esforçaram bastante para não mergulharem em um adeus mais intenso e caloroso. Por algum motivo eles estavam tentando esconder dos outros os sentimentos que eles tinham um pelo outro, e Susana quase teve sucesso, mas no último minuto ela não conseguiu resistir e o beijou. Aquele fora um momento muito doloroso, tão doloroso que agora ele não podia suportar esperar até o dia seguinte para vê-la outra vez.

Além disso, ele estava sentindo uma necessidade enorme de confessar seu amor por ela; mantê-lo em silêncio estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável. Mas ele esperaria pelo momento certo... O medo de arruinar o seu relacionamento com Susana não existia mais, já que o conhecimento de que ela também o amava na outra vida o deixara bastante confiante, mas ele não queria fazer nada estúpido. Talvez nesta vida ela ainda não sentia por ele o que ele sentia por ela, mas pelo menos agora ele acreditava que poderia conquistá-la. Ele acreditava que poderia, de alguma forma, alcançar o coração de Susana...

* * *

Susana passou uma tarde muito agradável com Prunaprismia e Glozelle, o que incluiu um delicioso chá no restaurante do hotel. Agora ela estava a caminho do alojamento, sendo trazida pelo táxi do hotel – cortesia de Glozelle.

Ao chegar à entrada do alojamento, algo a fez olhar para o outro lado da rua, e sua respiração imediatamente travou em sua garganta: o carro de Ben estava estacionado lá. Susana ofegou ao pensar que ele poderia estar em algum lugar perto dali. Até agora, ela achou que teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para vê-lo novamente... Seu coração acelerou em antecipação.

Susana atravessou a rua em direção ao carro, mas Ben não estava lá. Havia um pequeno parque ali perto, então ela começou a andar na direção dele. Mas não parecia haver ninguém ali, e estava um pouco frio. Mas, depois de alguns passos, ela pôde ver uma silhueta masculina sentada em um dos bancos de concreto. Ele tinha um pequeno buquê de flores nas mãos e estava olhando para ele pensativamente. O coração de Susana quase parou.

- Ben... – ela sussurrou.

Ela começou a andar na direção dele, e quando já estava perto o bastante, Ben ouviu seus passos e levantou o rosto. O coração dele começou a bater freneticamente e ele se levantou, olhando para ela com olhos cada vez mais ansiosos à medida que ela se aproximava. Ele não tinha certeza se teria autocontrole o bastante para não...

- Oi... – ela disse, sorrindo timidamente. Ela o amava tanto... Ela não tinha se dado conta disso até abrir seu coração para Prunaprismia, e agora ela se perguntava como havia sido tanto cega quanto aos seus próprios sentimentos!

- Oi... – ele sorriu de volta, olhando profundamente para os belos olhos azuis de Susana. Ela estava ainda mais linda, e o suave rubor em seu rosto a deixava absolutamente adorável. Ele desejava ardentemente puxá-la para seus braços e abraçá-la forte, sentir o calor do corpo dela contra o dele... Ele bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu achar as palavras certas para dizer. Então ele timidamente para o buquê em suas mãos e o ofereceu a ela. – Isso é pra você...

- Obrigada... É tão lindo, Ben... – ela disse, encantada com a doçura irresistível de Ben.

- Não tão lindo quanto você... – ele disse, sem medo de sua frase parecer _cliché_, fitando-a intensamente. Ele queria que ela soubesse o quanto ele sentiu sua falta, mas ele não sabia se...

- Ben, eu senti tanto a sua falta... – Susana disse, verbalizando o que Ben estava hesitante em dizer. Ela então cruzou o espaço que os separava e o abraçou forte. Ela se esforçara o máximo que pôde para não se atirar nos braços dele, mas ela simplesmente não pôde resistir mais, especialmente agora que seu coração estava completamente derretido por conta do gesto adorável de Ben em dar um buquê de flores a ela. Ela precisava senti-lo junto dela, mesmo que ela parecesse uma adolescente tola. Ela passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Ben, pressionou seu rosto contra o peito dele e fechou os olhos, deleitando-se com a sensação de estar com ele outra vez.

- Eu também senti a sua falta, minha querida... – Ben disse, insanamente feliz com aquela reação tão intensa de Susana. Ele a abraçou forte também, e aquela proximidade despertou emoções tão intensas dentro dele que ele não conseguia mais pensar racionalmente. Ele então mergulhou seu rosto nos cabelos de Susana e respirou fundo, inalando seu aroma inebriante.

Susana sentiu o coração dele bater furiosamente, assim como o dela, e ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça para olhar para ele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela viu tanto amor e tanta devoção no olhar dele que seu coração se acelerou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Uma sensação morna e agradável preencheu seu peito e tudo o que ela queria agora era se perder naquele sentimento.

Ben levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Susana e o acariciou, tocando sua pele aveludada enquanto seu olhar focava nos lábios dela. Seus lábios eram tão belos e tentadores... Ele estava desesperado para beijá-la e mostrar a ela o quanto a amava. Ele focou novamente nos olhos dela, procurando por qualquer sinal positivo, e ele não pôde conter um sorriso ao perceber que o olhar dela estava voltado para os lábios dele também.

Susana ofegou quando ele pôs a mão no lado do seu pescoço, seu polegar acariciando gentilmente o lado do rosto dela, e começou a se inclinar em direção a ela. Seu olhar se fixou no dele até que seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de se tocarem. Ela então fechou os olhos, e o que ela sentiu em seguida a fez esquecer do resto do mundo.

Ben a beijou devagar, aproveitando cada instante daquele momento que ele tanto havia desejado desde que a conhecera. Seus lábios acariciavam os dela num beijo puro e casto, e ela retribuiu o beijo, abraçando-o mais forte.

O beijo não foi muito longo; eles logo o interromperam e se olharam nos olhos. Ben estava fascinado com a intensidade das sensações que Susana estava provocando nele. Então ele se deu conta de que ele estava esperando por aquele momento não desde que se conheceram semanas atrás, mas sim desde a última vez que a vira na vida passada deles, séculos atrás. Agora ele se perdia nos olhos dela, e neles ele pôde ver que ela desejava exatamente o mesmo que ele...

Ben já estava se inclinando novamente quando Susana levou sua mão à nuca de Ben e puxou o rosto dele contra o dela, seus lábios abrindo-se levemente assim que tocaram os dele, num claro convite para aprofundar o beijo dessa vez, convite esse que ele aceitou imediatamente. Agora era a vez dele de abraçá-la mais forte, seus braços firmando-se ainda mais ao redor da cintura de Susana, ao mesmo tempo em que suas línguas se encontravam e se saboreavam num beijo mais do que apaixonado.

Eles se perderam naquele beijo, esquecendo-se completamente do mundo ao redor deles. Susana o beijava com todo o seu coração, e ela sentia como se estivesse prestes a derreter nos braços de Ben. Agora ela mantinha ambos os seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Ben, uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos de Ben enquanto a outra segurava o buquê.

Ben a abraçava firmemente enquanto explorava seus lábios quentes e doces. Enquanto a beijava, imagens de vários outros beijos que eles haviam trocado em sua vida passada surgiram em sua mente, como se aquele beijo tivesse despertado mais e mais memórias, o que fez seus sentimentos se intensificarem ainda mais.

A necessidade de ar finalmente os fez interromper o beijo, e eles se olharam nos olhos amorosamente.

- Eu não podia esperar até amanhã... – ele sussurrou depois de encostar sua testa na dela. – Eu precisava vê-la o quanto antes...

- Eu também, Ben... Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo... Eu senti tanto a sua falta... Foram os quatro dias mais longos da minha vida! E eles me fizeram perceber o quanto... o quanto eu te amo.

Ben ficou maravilhado com as palavras de Susana. Ele mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir! Era bom demais para ser verdade! Ela o amava... Ela _realmente_ o amava!

- Susana, você não tem ideia do quanto eu estou feliz agora...! Eu também te amo... Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que a vi...

- Oh, Ben...

Eles estavam prestes a mergulhar em outro beijo quando Susana de repente se lembrou de onde eles estavam.

- O-oh... – disse ela, corando intensamente ao perceber que alguém poderia tê-los visto. Ela olhou em volta e suspirou aliviada ao constatar que eles estavam sozinhos no parque.

Ben segurou a mão dela e conduziu-a até o banco. Susana se sentou e ele sentou ao lado dela, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela e imediatamente beijando-a outra vez. Ela retribuiu o beijo com paixão, enquanto acariciava devagar a nuca de Ben.

O beijo foi profundo e lento ao mesmo tempo, Ben e Susana aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento. Quando quebraram o beijo, ambos silenciosamente protestaram pelo fato de precisarem respirar... Ben olhou-a ternamente enquanto um sorriso tímido surgia em seus lábios.

- Susana...

- Sim?

- Amanhã, quando eu levar você até minha casa, posso apresentá-la à minha família como... minha namorada? – ele perguntou, provocando uma risadinha em Susana.

- Que maneira original de me pedir em namoro... – ela disse, agora com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Ele sorriu, meio sem jeito, e olhou para baixo, suas bochechas corando levemente.

- Eu adoraria ser apresentada como sua namorada... – ela respondeu finalmente, sorrindo para ele.

Um largo sorriso iluminou o rosto de Ben, fazendo o coração de Susana praticamente derreter outra vez. Como ele conseguia ser tão doce e tão adorável...?

Ben envolveu Susana em um abraço afetuoso, e ela encostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Eles permaneceram juntos ali por mais algum tempo, trocando palavras doces e beijos amorosos. Aquele era um momento muito especial e mágico para ambos – uma bela surpresa que aquele dia reservou, mas que nenhum deles sequer imaginava.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e espero que não demorem muito pra me perdoar pela demora... XD**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! Façam uma escritora feliz! :)**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
